The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart
by Crowsnight66
Summary: The second of the Lycanthrope Trilogy. Allen thought that his life as a werecat was finally evening out. The dark creatures weren't attacking and no weird things were happening. But suddenly, a boy appears, and an omega of all things. While new elements appear, Kanda's jealousy begins to boil to the surface. Will Allen choose Kanda over his new pack mate? Please read the first one.
1. Meeting

**WARNING: This story is rated T for shounen-ai/yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or the characters.**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 1: Meeting_

"AH! It's the baby! Lenalee's going into labor!" Lavi yelled as he ran in circles in the middle of the Order. Lenalee shook her head, her hand placed protectively over her swelled stomach. "Lavi, it was just a kick."

He stopped. "I knew that."

"No, you didn't," I say, laughing. "The baby isn't due for two more months, right?"

Kanda nods. "She's four months already."

"I'm so glad that lycanthrope pregnancy terms are only six months. It helps being part animal sometimes," Lenalee said with a smile.

I laugh. "Yeah, I don't think Lavi could deal with another five months."

It had been three months since the fight with the Riizen, and everything had been mostly calm. A few dark creatures now and then, but nothing more. Granted, Daisya had been attacked by a vampire and was killed, but other than that. And I'm not taking this lightly either. It had happened only a week after the Riizen attack, so everyone had recovered from the loss. I had thought Kanda, Marie, and Tiedoll had been the most upset about it, but then I had been informed that Tiedoll was Daisya, Marie, and Kanda's adoptive father. I still don't really understand how that worked out, but it did apparently.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"So remind me why we're doing this again?" I ask as I crouch behind some bushes. Kanda replied, "Lavi and Lenalee need to get things for the…um…."

"Baby?"

He shrugged. "I was deciding whether to call it a pup or kit, but it will most likely be like me."

"Just say baby."

"Anyways, you need your lesson on covering your ears and tail in public places."

Lavi nods. "Like when we first met."

I think back on the night and realize that he didn't have his wolf appendages.

It was relatively easy to cover them and it didn't take much thought. As Lenalee and Lavi go to the baby supplies, Kanda heads toward hunting, and I'm immediately drawn to the books.

I settle on the tile floor and read the back of a mythology book. Flipping through the pages, I find the section on werewolves.

"_Werewolves, scientifically called lycanthropes, are human-wolf hybrids. The disease, lycanthropy, is often associated with witchcraft and demonic practices and it is considered a curse cast onto men who have broken the hearts of women."_

I scoff.

"Werewolves, huh?"

I jump at the sudden voice and look over my shoulder. There stood a man about my age. He had shaggy, unnaturally black hair and bright blue eyes, and he wore a black tank top and matching jeans with holes over the knees and a chain for a belt, but the most usual thing was the black jewel on his neck, seemingly embedded in his skin.

Nodding, I stand. "Yeah, I was just looking. For some reason, I find the things in this book hard to believe."

"Lycanthropes are mythical, are they not?"

I shrug. "One can never truly know."

"Sounds like something I would say." The man smiles. "What's your name?"

"Allen. You?"

"Alec. Are you interested in mythology?"

I laugh. "You have no idea. I'm practically absorbed in it."

"Me, too. Mostly lycanthropes though."

"Any particular reason?"

Alec thinks about it for a moment. "I have my own theories and like to compare."

This caught my attention. "Like what?"

"It's nonsense, really."

I shake my head. "I still would like to hear it."

"Well," he began, seeming uncertain, "in my theory, lycanthropy isn't a curse. You're bitten by an alpha and your body changes. You receive supernatural abilities and an animal that helps you."

"Really?" I ask. At this point, I was shocked. How could he know all this? He nods, but before he can say anything, I hear, "Moyashi, we're about to leave."

I turn to see Kanda and I quickly say, "Kanda, this is Alec. Alec, Kanda."

Alec smiles. "Nice to meet you!"

"Che," the bluenette grunted, and before I could turn and scold him on how rude he was acting, arms wrap around me from behind and hold me to his chest. I blush. "Err, he's also my boyfriend."

Alec frowns, and Kanda growls, "If you have a problem with that, keep it to yourself."

"No, it's not that! I'm gay, too," he says, and I feel testosterone start to pour out of my boyfriend. He says lowly, "Fine, but he's my Moyashi. Your paws better stay off of him."

"No need to put your fangs in me," Alec says. "I would never go for someone else's boyfriend. He's still cute though."

I flush strawberry. "T-thank you."

He nods, and Kanda lets go of me. "I'll wait outside. If you aren't there in five minutes, someone will be getting the business end of Mugen."

"Kanda, I can take care of myself. Your cue for coming in is screaming or the lights blowing."

When the alpha had turned the corner, I turn back to Alec. "Sorry about him. He's very protective and possessive."

He smiles. "No worries. By the way, what school do you go to?"

"I dropped out a little less than a year ago."

"Really? You seem smart enough to get a master's degree."

"It wasn't really something I planned. What about you?"

"I never went. I have a high school diploma, but nothing more."

"Do you work somewhere?"

He shakes his head. "It's a long story. I moved here from California several years ago and have been supporting myself for a while."

I nod. "Okay. It was nice to meet you, Alec."

"You, too."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Did you notice that Alec seemed a bit strange?" I ask as I walk towards the Order with my three pack mates.

"Yeah, he's a lycanthrope. Cat to be exact," Kanda said as if this was something normal. My eyes widen. "Really?!"

"You couldn't smell it?"

I glare at him. "Sorry, but my nose couldn't smell anything other than your testosterone."

He shrugs. "Number one, you're my boyfriend, and I can be jealous if I want to be. Number two, he's an omega, and therefore a threat."

"A threat? Omega?"

Kanda nods. "An alpha leads the pack, and his beta is second in command. If you become my mate, you'll be considered a nittca, or the alpha's mate. The other pack members are called lintas. Omegas are lycanthropes that have no pack for some reason. He is a threat because he most likely is here to take the pack."

"Take the pack?"

"If he decides that he wants to become the alpha of my pack, we'll have a battle until the winner kills the loser. Winner becomes alpha."

"Maybe he'll just want to become a linta."

"It doesn't happen very often."

I scoff. "A lycanthrope doesn't get the Mystic and Celestial elements very often either, but guess what?"

"My point was that he could be very dangerous."

"But he's really nice!"

"Ever heard of acting?"

I don't reply as we enter the Order. Most of the pack was gathered in the main area, and Kanda barks, "Listen up!"

Silence fell over the room, and he continued, "There is an omega in the area. He is a cat with black hair and blue eyes, and his mark is a black gem on his neck. If you meet him, you are to capture him and bring him directly to me or Marie. Understood?"

The pack nodded and murmured agreement.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kanda glanced at the woman who entered his room, and she asked, "Is Allen in here?"

He shook his head. "No, he's in the shower. Do you need him for something?"

"No," she said. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

Kanda sat up. "Then come over here and sit. I'm not going to bite your head off, Klaud."

"I know that," Klaud retorted as she sat on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"That omega you mentioned earlier, was his name Alec?"

He raised an eyebrow at his "sister". "How did you know that?"

She looked away. "I know that you assigned Fou to me to make sure I'm not the traitor, but a few weeks ago, I wanted to be alone and I went to a drug store around midnight to pick up some feminine products. I met him in the store."

"Why didn't you tell me that you went out?" Kanda asked with narrowed eyes.

"I thought you'd be mad…."

"Klaud, I trust you, but we still can't rule you out as a suspect, and when you do things like that, you're only hurting yourself."

The blonde went silent, and Kanda realized how much it sounded like he was scolding her. He didn't think she did this with anyone else, but she treats him like her owner, much to his irritation at times. Maybe she didn't realize, but Kanda thought that she did it as a sign of respect, even though it seemed to him that she would never want to feel like a slave again. Not that he treats her that way. No, he treats her better than any other linta except Allen, and she knows that. The issue is that she doesn't get mad at Kanda anymore when he acts like a jerk, and since they became so much closer, she acts submissive.

"I'm not mad," Kanda says as he moves her chin so that she had to look at him. "I want you off that list as soon as possible, and when you sneak out in the middle of the night, you don't exactly help your case. I trust that you really did go to a drug store, but there's no solid evidence that you didn't go to V.G."

Klaud nods. "I know and I'm sorry. But the reason I came is because I don't think Alec is a threat."

"You and the Moyashi both."

"Seriously, Kanda. He's not like the other omegas I've seen around here."

"I've fought and killed six. They were all the same."

"You remember Jasper, don't you?"

"Jasper wasn't a full lycanthrope. He didn't know how to transform into a lycanthrope and he didn't have an element."

"Alec might not want to be alpha."

"Moyashi might have a skull tattoo on his arm when he walks out of the bathroom, too."

Klaud sighs. "Whatever. I just wanted to give my opinion, but apparently it still doesn't mean that much."

She stands and turns to leave, but Kanda jumps up, grabbing her arm. "Klaud, don't try to play that card with me. You know that I care about your opinion, but it's also my decision. Just because my orders are to capture him doesn't mean that I'm going to kill him the first chance I get."

Once he finished, the bathroom door opened to reveal Allen. The whitette smiles. "Look at what I got at the store."

He pulls up his sleeve a little, and Kanda narrows his eyes at the skull and crossbones tattoo. Klaud pats the alpha on the shoulder. "Great sarcasm, but I think it backfired on you."

"Shut up," he snapped.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I look up from my book when I hear cursing in the bathroom. "Kanda? Are you okay?"

He growls, "Fine. My hair is just being difficult."

"It's hair."

"Hair that won't dry."

"Huh?" I ask. He walks out of the bathroom and turns so I could see his hair. It was wet, but not dripping. "What's the big deal?"

"When I'm doing something and not laying on it, my hair takes four hours to dry at most. It's been seven hours since I showered, and I've been working the whole time."

"I still don't understand what the big deal is," I say.

Kanda shakes his head, and in a few minutes, the lights are out. I snuggle closer to my boyfriend, and he wraps his arms around me. It was nice to feel close to another person. I have never felt like this since Mana died, but now I have Kanda. Who knows, maybe I'll become the pack's nittca.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_Is Master Allen okay? Master Allen is worrying Misty,"_ Misty whimpers as she walks beside me, Timcanpy settled on her back. I sigh. "I'm fine, Misty."

She doesn't push the matter, and I'm thankful for it. The air felt heavy, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was just me. Lately, like the last few days, I've felt…off. I'm not sick. It's like there's something out of place, and I don't have the slightest idea of what that something is. I'm leaning toward it having something to do with Alec….

I sigh and plop down against a tree. Kanda had been worrying about me for the past few days because he saw me miss a squirrel. The fuzzy critter was between my paws, even paused, and I still couldn't get a claw on it. It was embarrassing to say the absolute least. Afterwards, Kanda had asked if I needed healing for something, and at first I'd thought he just wanted to make-out, but he had been legitimately worried that I was hurt. Of course, I didn't refuse the healing, and it quickly ended with him over me on the bed.

"Allen?"

Instinct took over me when the unfamiliar voice sounded, and I morphed into a cat, crouching and hissing. The face I'm met with surprised me to say the least. _"Alec?"_

He smiled and his tail curled in amusement. "Yep, it's just me."

I narrow my yellow eyes at him. _"Why didn't you tell me you were an omega?"_

"I doubted that you understood that. You didn't sense that I was a lycanthrope, so there's no way you've been an apprentice for more than a few months. And already a nittca, too."

"_I'm not a nittca! We aren't mates!"_

"Whatever. You can change into an anthro now."

"_I have orders to capture you and bring you to Kanda."_

Alec shrugs. "You don't have to capture me. I'll go willingly."

After a moment of thought, I morph back into my human form. "Misty, run to the Order and get Kanda into the main area."

"_Yes, Master Allen."_

With that, the spirit beast darted off, and I lead Alec in the same direction only more slowly. I glance at him. "What business do you have here?"

"I'll explain that to your alpha, but for now, I just need a pack. I can hardly sleep at night anymore because of all the Nixen."

"Nixen?"

Before he could respond, the cave mouth of the Order came into view, and Alec suddenly had his arms held behind his back by Fou and Lavi. I growl, "Guys, he's not going to kill someone."

Lavi rolls his uncovered eye. "I think that you would have been perfectly capable of keeping him under control if something happened, but Kanda will be Kanda."

"Idiotic alpha," I mutter as I walk into the Order. When I get to the main part of the cave, I see Kanda standing in the center, Mugen curled around his body. "Why are you here?"

Alec pulled out of Lavi and Fou's grasp and faced Kanda. "I don't want to fight or become alpha. I've been searching for a pack for the last three years."

"Why were you cast out of your old pack?"

"I was part of a pack in California and I was the pack's beta and nittca. An omega killed my alpha, and I refused to be part of it, so I left. I've tried to join five packs already, but none of them would take me because my element is different."

My ears perk. "What element?"

"My element is a mix of Earth and Shadow called Onyx."

Kanda considers this, and I say, "Kanda, let him stay. We need all the help we can get, and quite frankly, I'm tired of being the odd one out."

"Odd one out?" Alec asks. I nod a turn to him. "When I was bitten, I received the Celestial element, a mix between Shadow and Light. A few months ago, I got another element, and we called it Mystic, Air and Fire."

Before the ravenette could ask anything more, Kanda says, "Suppose I let you become a linta, what would I get out of it?"

I glare at him. "Me not nagging at you for the next five years, because that's exactly what I'm going to do if you don't give him a chance. And we need his help against the Noah. We've been one lycanthrope short since Daisya died."

Kanda pauses. "Fine. Alec…."

"Glass."

"Alec Glass, you may become an apprentice in this pack. I will be your mentor, and you will train with Allen. Since you had already graduated in your previous pack, we will hold your battles now. Fire will be Reever Wenham. Water will be Hevlaska Wenham. Earth will be Klaud Nine. Air will be Noise Marie. Light will be Fou Chang. Mystic will be Allen Walker. Any questions?"

Alec raised his hand. "Will you be Shadow?"

"Yes."

**Author Note: Anyone like it so far? I wish to know, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Jealousy

**Firediva0: Thank you! It was the first thing that came to mind. Actually, "Blue" was the first thing that came to mind, but I thought "Alec Glass" sounded better than "Alec Blue".**

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks!**

**DarkAngelAnise: Thank you for your review!**

**Lassenri: Thank you!**

**Kelly M. Black: Thanks!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you!**

**VarisVaris: Thanks!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you so much!**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thanks!**

**Akkira Nala: Thank you! I really like the name, too, though if I ever have a son I'll probably name him Ciel. I'm glad you like it, and I'm not really sure. Somewhere along the way, but probably closer to the beginning.**

**MayR9: Thanks, but how many times do I have to tell you to SLOW DOWN?! Males don't necessarily have to go into heat, only sometimes, but Allen might at some point when he gets a mate. Everything else you'll just have to wait for!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Kurie-tibiti: Thank you!**

**The Fourteenth Noah: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Abattles2: Thank you for your review!**

**Dcdc123: Thank you!**

**Lady ShadowStorm: Thanks! I think you're on to something!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you for your review! Yes, lycanthropy usually refers to werewolves, but in my mind, as crazy and messed up as it is, werecat and werewolf really are both forms of anthro if you write it the right way. Besides, we are talking about **_**werewolves and werecats**_**. I think it's okay to tweak the rules a little, or else it won't be as fun!**

**Guest: Thanks! You do have a point, but Celestial is just a mix between Shadow and Light without any distinguishing characteristics. Mystic, however, is electricity. I suppose that it would make sense for there to be a battle for Celestial, too, but I thought that it could go without.**

**Black rose: Thank you for your review! Yes, I fast-forwarded by three months.**

**YamaneYuu: Thanks!**

**MandM7: Thank you!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 2: Jealousy_

"Light user, Fou Chang, please step out and transform."

"Soul, come. Light Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION LIGHT FURY!

"Onyx user, Alec Glass, please step out and transform."

Alec moves from my side to the field. "Micah, come. Onyx Power: activate!"

A black spider monkey with a tail covered in spikes is absorbed into his chest, and he lifts into the air. His black cat ears and tail gain the appearance of onyx, though moveable, and his hair becomes curlier. His eyes go from baby blue to solid black, no whites or color, while black stone covers his body. When it shatters, Alec is left in a long-sleeved half-shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves, and combat boots, all black, and the gem on his neck becomes the enter and exit point of a chain choker. His wings are bony and bat-like, resembling Kanda's, but the skin between the fingers is like translucent onyx in a thin sheet. Lastly, a chain whip with an arrow-like end appears in his hand. "TRANSFORMATION BLACK JEWEL!"

"Begin!"

"Light Blades!" Fou shouts before she runs at Alec. The ravenette jumps out of the way easily. "Onyx Sickles!"

Fou jumps and beats her wings to avoid the ice sickle looking black stones, and when the stones hit the ground, they disappeared.

I found it interesting to watch the battles. Alec beat Fou, Hevlaska, and Reever, but Klaud and Marie overpowered him, though with some difficulty. Now for….

"TRANSFORMATION INFINITY SHADOW!"

"Begin!"

"Double Illusionary Sword!"

Kanda ran at Alec with the two impossibly sharp weapons, blasting through the Onyx's attacks easily, and for the most part, the match consisted of Alec running for his life. He tried to strike the alpha a few times with his whip, Onyx Chain, but Kanda blocked with Mugen easily. In the end, Kanda had Alec pinned.

"Mystic user, Allen Walker, please step out and transform."

"Misty, come. Mystic Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION MYSTIC STORM!"

Once again, Kanda barked threats at the morons stupid enough to whistle as I braced my left arm in front of me.

"Begin!"

Neither of us moved. My plan had originally been to grab his whip and try to electrocute him, but I had a feeling that it was made out of Shadow like Mugen, which meant I could easily be slung around the clearing as a result.

I knew that Alec didn't want to risk attacking me because he didn't know anything about what kind of power I had, and over the last few months, I had become one of the strongest members of the pack. I may not be able to take on Kanda, Marie, or Klaud single handed, but I had beaten everyone else at least once. Though I can't harness the raw form of Fire or Air, I'm still powerful due to my Myst. No one came close to this form of element, and it was ultimately my secret weapon against my opponents.

I cautiously stalk around Alec and watch his ears flick. A flap of my wings. No twitching. These people were too easy. After a moment, I lift off the ground and begin to fly past him, back and forth, and a few trees take a kick or two, which really confused the ravenette.

Alec swung his whip aimlessly as I growled, "Cloud Cover."

Black mist poured from my wings and enveloped Alec, much to his displeasure as he loudly cursed. I hover on one side of the field and toss a rock onto the other side. Immediately, the whip lashes out, and I take my chance to sneak up behind him with the speed of a light. His body tenses as I wrap my arms around him from behind, and I whisper, "Voltage."

When I let him go a few seconds later, he falls to the ground, and the Myst is cleared by the time I pin him. "That was too easy."

Alec coughs. "Mystic is electricity?"

"Yes," Kanda says as I help the ravenette to his feet, "but Moyashi is extremely talented with inferring and picking weaknesses."

"Not a Moyashi," I mutter and I try to unbalance the alpha by bumping his hip with mine, but he's practically a stone. I continue to attempt to unsteady him, and after a few moments of this, Kanda rolls his eyes and returns the gesture.

"That was mean!" I scold as I stand and rub my butt. "My arse hurts now!"

Kanda kisses my cheek. "Did I ever mention how cute you are when you say 'arse'?"

I don't reply, my blush prominent on my cheeks.

Alec smiles and bows slightly to me. "I'm honored to be training alongside you, Allen."

My blush darkens as he straightens again, and I say, "N-no, I'm h-honored. Trained by an alpha and training with a former beta is more than I could have hoped for."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I hold my book above my face, my feet propped against the wall. After the battles, Kanda gave Alec a tour of the Order, but luckily, I got to come back to the bedroom and take a shower. I'm not sure what was taking them so long, but whatever.

That's when I hear Alec's voice from the tunnel leading to Kanda's and my room. "Okay, so Tiedoll, Klaud, and Chaoji are the Earths. Miranda, Komui, Hevlaska are the Waters. Lenalee, Marie, and Winters are the Airs. Lavi, Reever, and Bak are the Fires. Fou is Light. You're Shadow. Then Allen is Celestial and Mystic."

"Correct," Kanda says, now in the bedroom. He glances at me. "Does laying like that help you read better?"

I shrug and sit normally in the butterfly position. "Maybe. I'm not normal, if you hadn't noticed already."

"I think I realized that about the time you received the Celestial element and then proceeded to fall head-over-heels in love with me."

I blush furiously. "Shut up!"

"Shut me up."

I glare, but I refuse to 'shut him up', though it was tempting. Kanda turned back to Alec and pointed to my old "bed", also known as a blanket and giant pillow in the corner of the room that were collecting dust. "You'll be sleeping there."

"Isn't that unfair?" I ask.

"How so?" Kanda asked in reply. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm sleeping in the bed with you, and you're making him sleep in the floor?"

"You could be sleeping in your room right now, mind you."

"He can take care of himself though, obviously."

Alec interrupts, "It's fine, really. Cam did the same thing."

Though I probably should have left it, my curiosity got the best of me. "Cam?"

Alec nods. "My old mate and alpha."

"I'm sorry," I say and look down. He smiles. "It's fine."

About thirty minutes later, Kanda, Alec, and I sat in the dining room with the rest of the pack. I say, "So tell us a little about yourself, Alec."

The ravenette took a piece of groundhog. "I…um…I've been a lycanthrope for ten years. I like to read and write. I love heavy metal and screamo music."

"Really?!" Klaud and I exclaim at the same time. The woman glares at me. "You like that kind of music?"

"Yep," I say, nodding.

"Breaking Benjamin?"

"Yes."

"Three Days Grace?"

"Saw them live."

"Papa Roach?"

"I tear my heart open. I sew myself shut, and my weakness is that I care too much," I recite from "Scars".

"Hollywood Undead?"

"Charlie Scene is awesome."

"Name the rest of them."

"Johnny Three Tears, J-Dog, Da Kurlzz, Funny Man, Deuce, but he was replaced by Danny."

"Halestorm?"

"My favorite."

"Favorite song?"

"'Freak Like Me'."

"What album is it from?"

"_The Strange Case of…._"

"Name seven Evanescence songs."

"'Bring Me to Life', 'Everybody's Fool', 'Cloud Nine', 'Sweet Sacrifice', 'Tourniquet', 'Lies', and 'Taking Over Me'."

Klaud pauses, and I see Kanda open his mouth out of the corner of my eye, but Klaud growls, "Shut it, Brother."

"Just pointing out that the two of you could be good friends," he said.

"Yeah, tell me that again after you dye your hair hot pink."

Kanda doesn't reply, and I have to close my eyes to rid myself of the mental image of him with pink hair. Ugh.

Alec said, "Anyways, but I'm not that interesting."

"No, I think that's really cool. What kind of writing do you do?" I ask. His blue eyes gleam. "Mostly fantasy. I wrote a lot about lycanthropy."

"That sounds interesting. I was actually going to be a literature editor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Top of my class."

"Do you think you could read some of my writing sometime? I would love your opinion."

I smile. "Sure! I'd be honored!"

Small conversation floats around the room, and I mutter to Kanda, "_Would you stop it?"_

"_What am I doing?"_ he asked and glanced at me. I glare. _"Stop oozing testosterone! Just because I have something in common with Alec doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him or something ridiculous!"_

"_So you're going to sleep with him now?"_

"_That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I don't have feelings for him, and you need to get off my back about it!"_

"_Why are you so worked up about it?"_

"_Because it makes me feel like you don't trust me!"_

"_I can't make you feel anything."_

"_You're jealousy is ticking me off, Kanda."_

"_I can be jealous if I want to be."_

"_You don't own me."_

"_Who said?"_

My first thought was to gape, but instead, I stand and hiss at him, thoroughly startling everyone in the room. Kanda even looked surprised as I growl, "You better get it through your thick skull that I am _not_ your property. The next time I _ever_ hear something like that from you, you can kiss the dream of me being the next nittca goodbye!"

With that, I stormed out of the room.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

I plop down on my bed. There was no way I was sleeping in the same bed with Kanda after what he said. That jerk.

"Hey, Allen? Are you okay?"

I turn to Lenalee as she walks into my room and sits on my bed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? I've never seen you that mad since that whole Mystic wings experiment."

I glance behind me and blush. "Sorry."

"It's fine, though you scared some of the pack," she said as I forced my wings into my back.

"I couldn't help it. Kanda was acting like…."

"Kanda's acting like a guy who thinks another guy is after his boyfriend. It's not uncommon."

"He pretty much said that he owned me."

"It's amazing that he still has testosterone to spare."

I flop back onto the bed. "Why me?"

Lenalee laughs and lies back much more gracefully for the sake of the baby. "Lavi went through that, too."

"Really?" I ask, glancing at her. She nods. "Yeah. Remember how I said that Kanda was originally my mate?"

"Yes."

"Well, Lavi and Kanda went through about a one month period of hate towards each other for that reason."

"I thought that Kanda didn't have feelings for you?"

"He didn't, but when a male lycanthrope gets a mate, that mate truly becomes like their property, but in a loving way. The male will treat them like a precious belonging, and they will react to other males as if that was the case. Right now, Alec is a threat to Kanda, and he'll react in a very possessive and jealous way. It's just how it works."

"I don't like how it works."

"In my opinion, you need to set boundaries."

"I really hate alphas."

"I hate morning sickness, too, but I think there are some things that you just can't control."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Dang it!"

I glance at the shower stalls at the sound of an agitated Marie. "Someone flush on you?"

You know how showers sometimes stop working or get really cold at school when people flush the toilet? At the Order, the water gets scalding hot, but the Fires are so lucky that it doesn't hurt them.

"No, I've been standing in here for five minutes, and the water won't touch me."

Komui said from another stall. "It's so irritating, right? It took me forever to learn how to suppress my powers."

"What do you mean?" Marie and I both ask, though I have a feeling I knew where Komui was going with this.

"When I got my element, I couldn't touch water for days because my body repelled it."

I pause for a moment before I ask, "Marie, should I get Kanda?"

I think over that. Kanda had mentioned his hair….

_Hair that won't dry._

_When I'm doing something and not laying on it, my hair takes four hours to dry at most. It's been seven hours since I showered, and I've been working the whole time._

"Hey, Marie, when you're done, come to Kanda's room."

I don't wait for a reply and dart out of the shower room, followed by the entire boys' wing. When I get to Kanda's room, Alec is in his "bed", and I ask, "Where's Kanda?"

"Sulking in the bathroom, though he's been in there over an hour."

I knock on the door. "Kanda? We might have a problem."

"I realize that, Moyashi."

"Marie's body is repelling water."

"He's lucky then."

"Why is that?"

The door opens, and I stare at Kanda. "Did you get in the shower with your clothes on?"

He wore dripping wet pants and a t-shirt and he rolls his eyes. "Yes, I decided it worked better than using the washing machine."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Gather the pack so we can make sure this isn't happening to anyone else. One of the females might be going through it."

In five minutes, Kanda and Marie are standing in front of the aghast pack.

"Are we missing anyone else?" Kanda asked. I glanced around, and my mentor and I ask in unison, "Where's Klaud?"

Fou quickly darted into the girls' wing, and I bite my lip. Klaud might be having the same problem. What if this is related to the elements? But wouldn't there be spirit beasts, too? Ugh, too many questions!

A scream erupts from the girls' wing.

Of course, everyone ran to Klaud's room, though the quickest was Kanda, who apparently knew where his "little sister's" room was. I follow behind him, but I think we both assume that Fou's scream is the result of an attack. We couldn't have been more wrong.

There was a tornado in the room. Papers, clothes, and other objects flew through the air while Fou crouched in the corner, her head under her arms. Klaud stood in the middle of the room with a terrified expression on her face. "Brother, what's happening to me?!"

Lenalee and Winters stepped into the room, completely unaffected by the wind, and they put their arms up. Lenalee grimaced as some of the ferocity of the wind lessened. "Geez, Klaud! You're strong!"

"I don't want to be strong!" the blonde whined. It was amazing to me that she looked so scared right now. Not the independent, "it's me against the world" woman I had known. Just a scared little girl in a woman's body.

As the wind's power decreased some more, I creeped behind the Air users and got to Fou, who was still crouched in the corner of the room. When I get to her, I nudge her shoulder. "Fou, are you okay?"

She doesn't reply, and fear sparks inside me. I push her shoulder to the side, and she fell over, eyes closed and unconscious.

"Fou!" I say as if it would wake her up.

**Author Note: I'm back! So I decided not to post the new story, which I think some of you are happy about. Fou those of you who have read and kept up with a lot of my stories, you know I don't go long without updating, so I just took a break. I guess most think a less than two week long break isn't much of a break, but it is to me! *sticks out tongue***

**Anyways, but please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. New

**Sorry, because of the weird chapter thing, I'm not replying to reviews this chapter, but I am next time! Please review, thank for reviews, and enjoy!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 3: New_

"She's just unconscious," I say as Komui checks Fou's vitals, though it was slightly hard to do while she was in my arms. Komui nods. "I just needed to make sure."

"She'll be okay, right?" Klaud asked, Winters and Lenalee controlling her wind so it wouldn't hurt anyone else. I say, "She'll be fine. What happened?"

Klaud looked down. "I had the door closed so no one would come in until I could figure out what was happening. She opened the door, and the wind immediately threw her against the wall."

I could see that she was upset, but I couldn't do much about it. After a moment, Bak took Fou from me and most of the pack dispersed. Klaud turned to Kanda and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't return the gesture, his arms held away from her. "I'm really wet, Klaud."

There was a squishing sound when she squeezed him more tightly. "I don't care."

Kanda sighed and returned the hug, stroking her hair soothingly and resting his chin on her head. I smile at the "sibling" love.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Are you going to sleep with me, or are you still mad?" Kanda asked as he took a sip of his orange juice. I down the rest of my mango juice. "I'm still deciding. You never apologized."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I never should have said anything like that."

"You know," I say, "I don't mind you being possessive, but that went too far. And I'm serious. Say you own me again and I will breakup with you."

Kanda doesn't reply and stares at the marble counter top as if it knew what to do to make up for what he'd done.

"I don't like Alec like that. Instead of acting like a possessive jerk, trust me. There are so many things that I could get jealous of, but I trust you enough not to be," I say.

He looked at me. "Like what?"

"Like Klaud."

"I've already told you―"

He cuts himself short, and I say, "My point exactly. If I didn't trust you, I could put more than sibling love into the tickle fights, the movies where she falls asleep on you, and the nights you lie in bed with her and talk for hours. I'm just talking to Alec, and you think that I'm going to make-out with him!"

"He definitely likes you more than a friend."

"But the feeling isn't mutual. The next time you get worked up, just remember how I trust you with Klaud."

I set my empty glass in the sink and move to go back to my room, but Kanda catches my arm. I glance at him, and he slips his arms around my waist, careful not to get me wet. "I'm sorry that I've been taking your trust for granted. At this point, being with Klaud like that would be like incest in my mind, which is different than your relationship with Alec, but the principle is the same."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "So maybe I will sleep in your room tonight."

He grimaces. "I think I'll sleep in the shower though."

"I'm sure Misty can keep me warm."

"She better not get any fur on my bed. I nearly chopped off Mugen's head when he decided to shed his skin on it a few years ago."

"Poor Mugen."

"Yeah, yeah. You are such a sucker for animals."

"I can't help that! Well, I don't like Mugen very much."

"Why?"

"He's a twelve foot python!"

"What's wrong with twelve foot pythons?"

"They're scary!"

"If you wanted to, you could turn him into a snake-kabob."

"Spirit beasts can't be killed."

"You still could turn him from white to black."

I roll my eyes, but say nothing more before I retreat to Kanda's room.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Is Brother in here?" Klaud asked, peeking into the bedroom. I look up from my book. "Hey, Klaud. He's in the bathroom, but you can go in. He's sleeping in the shower for obvious reasons."

She nods and slips through the door.

"They seem really close for siblings," Alec comments from his "bed". I close my book and set it on the nightstand before I roll over to my stomach and clutch a pillow. "They actually aren't related."

Alec seems surprised by this. "Really? I thought Kanda was the older brother by a few years?"

I shake my head. "Klaud's older by about seven years. She hates men, me in particular, but Kanda is the exception. They got closer over the last few months."

"Was she a sex trafficking victim?"

My eyes widen. "How did you know that?"

"There was a girl, Trinity, that did the same thing with one of my friends in my old pack. She didn't hate men, but she obviously preferred women and she was a lesbian. She connected with my friend, Ember, and they became like siblings. Even though Trinity was several years older, she treated Ember like he was her older brother. You wouldn't know by looking at them that they weren't related."

I smile sadly. "I guess it happens more than people realize."

He nods. "Most people don't know they exist. Klaud probably doesn't have any records of her existence unless her parents filed a missing person's report, which I highly doubt. Parents need money so they sell their daughter, and a lot of the time, the girls are sent to another country. According to their records, they don't exist."

After a moment, Alec's eyes widen. "Are you okay?"

I grit my teeth. "I'm fine. It happens sometimes when I'm angry."

"I didn't mean to anger you."

"Really, it's fine," I say and I feel my wings retract.

"Moyashi!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" I shout in reply.

"Are you going to use the comforter?"

A confused expression settled on Alec's and my faces. "I usually kick it off. Why?"

"Can you bring it in here?"

Still very confused, I stand and tug the comforter off the bed before I haul it into the bathroom. Kanda was sitting in the shower, much to my amusement, and Klaud was in the floor on the other side of the glass door. The woman quickly yanked the blanket out of my arms and began to spread and fold it.

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask. She glares at me and snaps, "None of your business!"

I glance at Kanda, and he says, "She's sleeping in here tonight."

"Why?" I ask.

"I said it was none of your business!" Klaud repeats angrily before she changes into a cat and curls up on the blanket. Kanda gestures to the door and tells me, "_She's afraid of her wind getting out of control while she's asleep."_

"_So if it does, she wants to knock me out this time?"_

"_She feels safe with me. I still can't comprehend why, but she does, and I want to make sure she's comfortable."_

I smile as I walk back into the bedroom and sit on the bed. _"You would make an amazing father or older brother."_

"_Adoption's always an option."_

"_No, thank you. Lenalee is already having Lavi's spawn."_

"_Yeah, and what's better is that lycanthrope babies grow like an animal until they're four. When they hit four, they're the size and have the brain of a teenager."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. After that, they grow normally and have an adult's body by twelve."_

"_Did that happen to you?"_ I ask, lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling.

"_Yes, another reason I was a freak."_

"_But you're my freak, and a sexy one at that."_

"_I'll take that."_

"_Oh, hush."_

"_You're the one who said it,"_ Kanda said. _"Goodnight, Allen, Kagayaku Kage, and my Moyashi."_

"_Goodnight, BaKanda."_

I smile as he sent me an image of him kissing my forehead.

Alec stretched. "So explain why you aren't a nittca?"

I glance at him. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

"You are the first gay guy I have ever met who's said that." He pauses for a moment. "You are the only guy I've ever met who's said that."

"I'm a Christian and I vowed abstinence when I was rather young. I didn't plan to break it for the sake of sexuality or having a very horny boyfriend."

Alec asks, "Don't you want to though? Have sex, I mean."

"Yeah, just as much as anyone would with their boyfriend."

"What about when you were in high school? I only went through two years before getting that early diploma thing that's name escapes me at the moment, but I heard that male sex drives are extremely active at eighteen."

"Kanda's the first partner I've had. I was an outcast in school."

"Why? You're friendly, attractive, and smart. What's not to love?"

I blush. "Thank you. I wasn't worried about being popular. I didn't have extra money to spend on fancy clothes or cigarettes. I didn't go to any parties and other than the tiny drops at the end of straws that my father let me try, I didn't drink until my twenty-first birthday. I've never been drunk before."

"We need to do something about that," Alec jokes. I smile. "I'm not a fan of alcohol. Wine coolers are okay, but I don't like anything with a whole lot of alcohol in it."

"That's what I thought, too. Later on, I found out that it was actually the opposite. I couldn't stand a drink with less than sixty percent alcohol in it."

I stick my tongue out. "Gross! I'd gag."

"Go big or go home."

"I'd rather go home."

He grins. "In Cali, you don't go home until you pass out."

"That's why this is Tennessee, home of the hillbillies who drink beer and use outhouses."

He laughs.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Allen. Allen, wake up."

I blink my eyes open, still half asleep. "Wha…?"

Kanda stood beside me and he said, "If you don't meet her now, you might freak out when you do."

"Who?" I ask, sleep's clutches still firm on me.

"Meet Dewdrop."

I sit up and am instantly awake when I see something large next to Kanda. I rub my eyes. It was a tiger, smaller than a normal one, but still the biggest untransformed spirit beast I'd seen. It was black and white with yellow eyes and it had small spikes on the black areas, almost resembling Onyx. I gape at Kanda. "_Dewdrop?_ You're calling a tiger that could easily eat me _Dewdrop_?!"

He rolls his eyes. "Dewdrop is very sweet."

"Sweet? Please!"

"Fine. Let's ask Misty."

My spirit beast popped out of seemingly nowhere and walked over to Dewdrop. The tiger glanced at Misty before she gave the fox a long lick.

"_Misty likes Dewdrop! Dewdrop is Misty's friend! Master Allen, can Misty play with Misty's new friend?"_

I roll my eyes. "Okay, have at it."

Misty pranced around Dewdrop.

"Proof enough?" Kanda asked, and I glance at Alec. He shrugs. "She licked me out of dreamland."

I rub my temples and refuse to comment. Kanda says, "We're leaving for Lake WillowDrop in less than an hour."

"Did Klaud and Marie find their spirit beasts?" I ask.

He nods. "Marie's is…I'm not really sure. It looks like the ghost version of a seaweed dragon. Klaud's is a purple screech owl."

"Very nice," I say.

Marie, Klaud, Kanda, Alec, Miranda, Fou, and I all ended up going to Lake WillowDrop. The first three are obvious, and then Alec and I are Kanda's apprentices, plus Alec needs to see Lake WillowDrop. Fou, who woke up perfectly fine after a few hours, had to come for Klaud, and Miranda came with Marie. When we got to the training area, we ran into a group of lin-lins.

"I say this is déjà vu," I laugh as Lolita sits on my shoulder. She says, "I like this déjà vu though."

"Me, too."

"I don't," Kanda grumbled.

Lolita whispered in my ear, "Does he _still_ have something up his butt?"

"I heard that," he muttered.

"Great, morning Riizen," I laugh. He rolls his eyes, but he doesn't comment.

Alec glanced at me. "What's a Riizen?"

I smile. "A Riizen is the dark version of a Liizen. A Liizen is the creature for the Mystic element."

"Oh, okay," he says. "The creature for Onyx is called a Nix."

"Nix? Didn't you say something about Nixen?"

"Nixen is plural; Nix is singular."

Fou says, "By the time we die, we'll have written a whole dictionary on these things."

Our group breaches the forest, and while Kanda explains the basics of Lake WillowDrop to Alec, I scan the area. There were a lot more new willows than three….

Haze flies to us and waits for Kanda to finish before she says, "I'm just going to run through the mixes that have appeared. Sound good to you?"

Kanda nods, and she says, "Light and Shadow, Light and Earth, Light and Fire, Light and Water, Shadow and Earth, Shadow and Water, Earth and Air, Fire and Water, Fire and Air, and Water and Air."

I do the math in my head. "So not counting my elements, Onyx, and the other three, there are still four other people who will get a new element."

Haze adds, "If more don't grow. Another one could pop up in a few minutes."

"Which could be good or bad," Kanda says.

"For the sake of my overactive brain, stick with good," I plead.

"Have I told you how cute you are today?" he asks. I shake my head, and he kisses my cheek. "Well, you are. Very cute."

I blush.

Haze rolls her green eyes. "Cut it out, lovebirds. Who's going first?"

Kanda shrugs and walks toward the trees, seeming to know which tree to go to. The tree he stopped in front of was baby blue and blue-black swirled together like the markings of a calico cat, and when he touched the bark, it glowed brightly. "Dewdrop, come. Snow Power: activate!"

_Snow?_ I wonder. Dewdrop jumped into Kanda's chest as he lifted off the ground. His hair broke free of its tie, and my eyes widened as his ears, tail, and hair turned silver, seeming to shimmer as if it was wet. His eyes turned baby blue while the pupils branched out in a snowflake-like fashion. Snow covered his body before it turned into black pants and combat boots and a white, half-muscle shirt. Short, alternating black and white spikes grew on the back of his arms, and the same spikes covered the very end of his tail, making it look like a mace. Wings sprouted from his back, identical to angel wings except when he beat them, a powder fell from the feathers, and I suspected that they were made of Snow. Lastly, a foot long blade grew from the backs of each of his hands. "TRANSFORMATION FROZEN SHADOW!"

My eyes widen as he landed again, and I stutter, "Y-you look r-r-really hot in w-white."

He smirks. "I'm pretty sure you called me beautiful the first time you saw Infinity Shadow. Just saying that you tend to focus on my sex appeal more than you realize."

"Shut up!" I shout and try to will away my blush.

A minute later, Marie touches the blue and yellow swirled tree. "Riley, come. Fog Power: activate!"

The ghost seaweed dragon floated more than leapt into his chest, but regardless, he lifted off the ground. His previously black wolf ears and tail turn a cream color, like a muddied white, and the tips become misty, as does the end of his hair. His eyes turn solid white, and Fog covered his naked body before it turned into a formfitting, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots. His wings are butterfly-shaped, but they're made of Fog, a misty, cloudy substance with shimmer as if glitter was scattered throughout it. Lastly, Fog covered both his hands. "TRANSFORMATION FOG VISION!"

When Marie finished his transformation, Klaud looked slightly unnerved. Kanda pushed her forward lightly. "Come on, I want to see how beautiful my little sister's transformation is."

She smiled, something I rarely see, and walked towards the green and yellow tree. It shined when she touched it. "Quilla, come. Screech Power: activate!"

_That doesn't sound good._

The purple screech owl flew into her chest as she rose into the air. Klaud's ears and tail became fluffier and changed from blonde to a light cocoa color while her hair fell from its bun to become thick, high pigtails. Her dark eyes turned blood red, and her eyelashes lengthened, tiny down feathers sprouting at the ends. Screech, sound wave-looking mist, enveloped her before it became a red dress. The dress was sleeveless and formfitting at the top, but it became looser once it got to her waist and it reached her mid-calf with a slit that trailed up above her knee. Matching, fingerless gloves reached her elbows along with short boots, which had a thick, three-inch heel, and fishnets garnished her legs. Her wings were large, brown, and shaped like an owl's, and feathers fell from them. A bracelet appeared on her upper left arm with a red jewel, but inside the sleek, smooth gem, something moved, like an eye. "TRANSFORMATION VOCAL NINE!"

"Told you it was going to be beautiful," Kanda said as Klaud inspected herself. She opened her mouth, but a terrible sound came out. A screech. Like running an iron nail down a chalkboard.

Her eyes widen, and she slaps her hands over her mouth. _"Sorry. Thank you, Brother."_

Kanda nods, and I say, "Pigtails suit you."

"_This is how I used to always keep my hair when I was little."_

That's when I realized why she looked like she was wearing two different outfits. Her body was dressed like a woman with fishnets and heels, but her head was childish with the pigtails. Red really did suit her though.

Fou commented, "The tournaments are going to get longer and longer."

**Author Note: Like the new elements? I always find it hard to develop transformations, especially the weapons that don't exist in the anime/manga. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Fight

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! I'm not sure about Allen yet, and you will probably hate me after this chapter….**

**Lady ShadowStorm: Thanks!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thank you! I'm sorry you're confused. Anything I can explain to clear it up?**

**Firediva0: Thank you so much! You have stuck with me since the beginning, because I remember that you left my first two reviews, so for that I thank you!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you for your review!**

**Arsenal6: Thanks!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thank you! I love your input, but I already have an idea as far as his element. Sorry! Also, I want to reply to your review to "Snow White": Thank you and you're welcome! I am praying for you. No, I don't have any personal experience. When I began writing fanfiction, I wrote a story where the main character had been a cutter. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but it sort of wrote itself, you know? The next story revolved around a cutter, though discontinued. Same for the next story, but Allen got saved by Kanda, though he had problems throughout the story. I don't know if you read "Bruise", but that was when I realized God gave me a gift so I could help people. He gave me a purpose. Again, thank you!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you! I'm not sure yet.**

**Narutopokefan: Thanks!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you! *throws sky dust in gratitude***

**Booklover2526: Thanks! Snow is, well, snow without any other defining features, though it can involve ice. Fog is fog, but it's thicker and has what looks like stars scattered through it. Screech is hard to explain. Have you ever seen the way object on the other side of a fire look distorted? It's like that, but it's yellow, almost like sound waves. I hope I helped!**

**BloodyMoonEclyps: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! The February moon is called the Storm moon. This is because February is a time when the oceans rage in the form of ice and snow and chaotic weather affects all of Earth. The Storm moon represents hardships and the overcoming of those hardships. If you want the story about it, I can include it in the next chapter! And long reviews are welcomed!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 4: Fight_

Apparently, Kanda decided that it was better for one element to battle all the new ones at the same time. Not three against one, but one after the other. No one beat Marie and Kanda, and Hevlaska just barely defeated Klaud, much to the younger woman's irritation. Now for my turn. Yippee.

"TRANSFORMATION MYSTIC STORM!"

"Begin!"

Marie paused, though I thought he was planning what he was going to do as far as attacking goes. I mean, I doubt that he wants to get fried, and now that he was part Water, I could easily transfer my Myst through him, not that the idea makes me happy. I would prefer not bringing death to my alpha/boyfriend's beta, but then again, he might…uh…foggy me. No, that just sounds weird.

"Afraid?" I taunt, though it wasn't the best idea.

"Fog Blast!" Marie commanded, and I jumped to the side to avoid the white balls of Fog. I saw what happened when Lavi got hit by that stuff, and quite frankly, I didn't want to turn white. Well, whit_er_. I was already pale with snowy hair.

I move into the air, beating my lightning- and cloud-filled wings, and Marie begins to throw the balls of Fog into the sky while I fly back and forth to avoid them. After a moment, I shout, "Myst Bolts!"

I saw Fou cringe out of the corner of my eye, and Marie must have had the same thought she did as lightning struck the ground around him, though he barely made it out of the range of the electricity. Barely. That made me happy. Very, very happy. Joyful. Ecstatic. Jubilant. Pro―you get the picture. I was chasing a beta! Yippee! And that's not sarcastic!

While Marie continued to leap away from the Myst, I kick off a tree and zoom to his side. His eyes widen momentarily as I rest my hand on his chest. "Voltage."

He falls to the ground, jerking slightly, and I pull his hands behind his back.

"We'll leave it at you aren't experienced with Fog yet," I say with a smile, and Marie stands with my help and rubs his chest. He nods. "Sure, but next time, can you turn down to electrocution power?"

I shrug. "Maybe. You never know."

He rolls his eyes and walks off the field before Lavi says, "Snow user, Kanda Yuu, please, step onto the field."

Kanda walks closer and crouches on his hands and feet, though it looked odd with the blades protruding from the back of his hands.

"Begin!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the bluenette charged at me, and I blocked his weapons with Edge End. "Voltage."

Immediately, Kanda flies into a tree.

"Were you even trying?" I ask in confusion as I pin him. He coughs up blood before he hoarsely replied, "I personally can say that I made a stupid mistake. The blades are made of Water, not Shadow like Mugen is. I wasn't thinking."

"Dang right, you weren't," I say, but I give him a quick kiss anyways.

Klaud was next, much to her obvious aggravation. Why? Why did I have to fight her _again_? Lau Jimin squashed me last time, and the entire thing lasted ten seconds, not counting her transformation.

"Screech user, Klaud Nine, please, step onto the field."

Klaud did so and scowled at me, and I mentally said a prayer.

"Begin!"

I clap my hands over my sensitive feline ears just as Klaud opened her mouth and screeched. The red amulet on her arm flared, and Screech flooded from the brunette. The sound still hurt my ears. A lot. It really did sound like someone running their nails down a chalkboard, and it was not pleasant in the least.

Klaud continued the attack and walked closer to me. I backed away, but the sound prevented me from using my Myst. It made me beyond vulnerable.

Though slowly, the wheels in my mind turned, and I flashed back to when I got the Celestial element. It was a long shot; I knew that, but I didn't have much of another option. I grit my teeth and stop backing away, much to Klaud's surprise.

Less than a moment later, I take my hands away from my ears and struggle to block out the sound while Screech fuzzes my vision slightly. _Five seconds of lightning fast speed. That's all you need. Prove to Klaud that you're more than a nittca wannabe._

I bite my lip and front flip over Klaud before I jab her back, feeling under her wings. A moment later, the sound of Klaud's Screech disappears, and she collapses and writhes in pleasure while moans spill from her mouth. I quickly pin her.

I don't bother helping her up, and she glares at me as she deactivates and pants.

"I guess my lesson helped. I wasn't sure if you even remembered that after seven months," Kanda commented from behind me. I turn and smile at him, but when the bluenette moves to help Klaud, she slaps his hand away with a death glare and stands on her own before she stomps away.

I watch her trudge back to the Order. "Great. Now she has another reason to hate me."

Kanda's eyes follow my gaze. "I don't even know what I did this time. Which is worse because she'll say that it's obvious. For a 'little sister', she acts like a married woman."

"Yeah, and you're skin will be the color of your hair."

He grimaces. "She can be a viper when she wants to be."

"Which is all the time."

He glares, and I innocently say, "I was just stating a fact."

"Opinion. Not fact."

"She hates me!"

"That's a fact. You're learning so quickly."

"Shut up, Snowball."

"Snowball?"

"If I'm Moyashi, then you're Snowball."

He simply stares at me, and I roll my eyes.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Later that night, Kanda couldn't sleep. He kept having this feeling that something was about to happen, though he couldn't tell what it was. Allen breathed evenly into his mentor's chest while Alec slept on his "bed". Kanda found nothing abnormal, but even so, he stood from the bed, replacing his body with a pillow so Allen wouldn't wake up. Actually, the whitette was closer to a rock than a sleeping cat, but regardless, the alpha took the extra precaution.

He slipped out of his room, his footsteps silent on the cold stone of the cave the lycanthropes called home. When he made it to the main area though, he realized his senses were correct, much to his disappointment.

"What are you doing?" he asked the blonde cat, which had tried to sneak out of the Order.

The cat morphed into its anthro form. "Brother, I…um…."

"I thought I told you to stop going out on your own," he said sternly.

"I-I-I was just going h-hunting. I s-swear!"

"Why are you stuttering then?"

"Because you scare me when you're mad." Klaud looks at her feet, Lau Jimin perched on one shoulder and Quilla on the other. "I already told you that I don't like feeling like Fou's stalking me."

"You told me you would stop. Do I have to assign myself Fou's role? Because I will, and you won't get past me."

Anger sparked inside her, and Klaud yelled, "You don't understand what it's like to not have any freedom! Fifteen years of that crap made me beyond thankful for the fresh air!"

She walks toward him until their noses nearly touch. "Your parents may have beaten you occasionally, but you have no _idea_ what it's like to have your parents sell you to some man who forces you to clean the house during the day and ties you to the bed and rapes you at night. Sometimes, I spent days without food in a cage in a dark cellar before I got the rotten meat even the dog wouldn't touch.

"So yeah, I wanted to go hunting at midnight without someone watching me the whole time. I'm sorry I broke your trust and all that bull crap."

She turns to walk back to her room, but Kanda caught her arm. "Klaud―"

"No," she growled, "I don't want to hear it. I swear you can kill me the next time I try to act like the traitor the entire pack thinks I am."

The blonde lycanthrope jerks her arm away from her alpha and stalks into the girls' wing.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kanda, are you okay? You seem upset," I say as my boyfriend walks out of the bathroom. He shakes his head and runs a brush through his hair. "No, I'm fine. Klaud hates me at the moment, but she'll get over it."

I nod, but when he walks into the bathroom again, I hear him mutter, "I think."

Alec rubs the black gem embedded in his neck. "That girl has some seriously powerful mood swings."

"Tell me about it. Did Trinity ever act like this?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No, but it might just be personality and have nothing to do with her past in the trade."

I nod. "You're probably right."

After a moment, I ask concernedly, "Is something wrong with your mark?"

"What?" he asks, but then he pulls his hand away from the jewel and smiles. "Sorry. It gets really sensitive depending on other people's emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's always been like that. Kanda's sadness, if you can even call it that, fills the gem and makes it sore. Same thing with happiness, only it feels good. For anger, it's hot. And so on."

I scratch behind a certain attention-seeking fox's ear. "That's really cool."

"Thanks, though it becomes more or less irritating in battle. Pain is that same as sadness only more powerful. I basically feel the same pain as a hurt pack mate does."

"Did you feel Kanda and Marie's pain yesterday?"

"Yeah. You pack a punch for a Moyashi."

"Hey!" I yell. "I'm not a Moyashi! How do you even know what that means?"

"I took Japanese in school for one year. Moyashi means 'bean sprout', correct?"

I grumble, "Yeah, whatever."

He laughs, and I stand and walk to his "bed" before I whack him behind the head playfully. At this, Alec's eyes reveal a strange glint, and he tackles me. My moment of self-conscious is overridden as he tickles my overly sensitive sides, and I begin to laugh at the top of my lungs and struggle to push him away. It was pointless. In my rendered vulnerable state, the ravenette overpowered me, much to my―and my hips'―irritation.

"Alec…cut it…out!" I laugh, my eyes almost like a bug's. After a moment or two more of his torture, he finally pulled away, and I gasp for breath, sprawled on the floor.

"I know what to do when I'm mad now," he said. I glare. "And we'll see how long it takes before you become barbeque."

Alec thought over this. "Good point. So if I make you mad, I'm fried, and if I make Kanda mad, I'm an ice cube."

"No," I correct, "if you make Kanda mad, your death will be much more painful and mostly likely very bloody."

"Dang straight," I hear from behind me.

As Kanda walked out of the room, Alec leaned closer to me and murmured, "Does he even have a heart?"

"I heard that," the bluenette growled from the tunnel.

"You were supposed to!" the ravenette, who I think is now on Kanda's "to die" list, called.

I laugh. "I assure you he does. Granted, it's microscopic―"

"I heard that, too."

"―but it is there," I finish. Alec smiles. "As much of a jerk as he can be, he is very admirable in his own way."

We pause, but no reply comes from the tunnel. I assure, "He heard that, too, but he won't acknowledge it."

"Can he hear everything?"

"Probably. He can hear the waves of telepathy, even if he doesn't know what's being said."

"Impressive."

Alec and I decide to go hunting together, but as we walk out, I stop. Klaud had a nearly murderous aura around her as she lied on the couch, a book in hand, and I noticed that the aura only grew when Kanda tried to sit next to her. In less than five seconds, Klaud hissed at him, ears laid back and tail lashing as she stood and walked away. Lavi noticed this as well and plopped onto the couch next to his best friend. "You're getting hissed at a lot, Yuu."

"Baka Usagi, stop calling me that!" he growled, but the retort contained hardly half the malice it usually did.

Alec, however, noticed something on the other side of the room. Correction, someone. He glanced at me before he resumed his inspection of the other person. "I don't remember him. What's his element?"

Confused, I follow the Onyx's gaze. My worst enemy, or maybe second depending on where Klaud was in all this, walked out of the boys' wing. I grimace. "That's Alma."

"Alma?"

"Yeah. Do you know what a Morph is?"

"Yes. Witnessed one."

"He's the body of Shiloh Nile."

"Shiloh?"

I saw Kanda's ear twitch despite the "conversation" he was in with Lavi. I knew Kanda still wasn't comfortable talking about the former nittca and I would feel terrible if he didn't want Alec to know. After a moment, the alpha nodded silently with a glimpse Alec's and my way. _"You can tell him. He'll ask at some point anyways, so you might as well get it out of the way."_

"_So that you don't have to deal with him asking you?"_

He doesn't reply, and I say, _"I'll tell him while we're hunting."_

Kanda growled, "Baka Usagi, why are you asking me? Do I really look like I give a flip about your spawn's name?"

"Well, you are going to be the godfather―"

"Heck no!"

I laugh. "Come on, Kanda, it's not that bad. Just imagine yourself filling up the baby's bottle!"

And here I go:

_Kanda yawned as he heated the bottle in the microwave while he bounced the crying baby girl in his arms. "It's okay, little one. Uncle Fuzzy is going to feed you."_

_She began to purr when he gave her the bottle, and soon after, she fell asleep. While the baby slept, Kanda changed her diaper, singing a lullaby the whole time._

My eyes widen in horror, and I begin hitting myself in the head. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

Lavi must have known exactly what this meant. "Ooh, Allen, send it to me!"

One minute later, the redhead hit himself in the head. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

After a moment, he looked at me and added, "Uncle Fuzzy? Really? How is Kanda fuzzy?"

Kanda glares at me. "What the heck does he mean?"

I laugh nervously. "Um, nothing! Really!"

"Then what was scary?"

I don't reply and send the "daydream" to him, my head down. When no words come from Kanda, I look up at him, and he had the same aura as Klaud did a few minutes ago. He stands and turns to me, eyes blazing and fists clenched. "Moyashi, I am seriously going to murder you!"

I squeak in fear and grab Alec's hand before I run for my life and don't stop until I'm in a tree about a half mile from the Order.

"You know he wasn't serious, right?" Alec asked as he dangled by his knees from a branch. I scoff. "That's what I thought, too."

"What changed?"

I reply, "As a prank, Lavi and I put vodka in his Pepsi, both fully aware that he hates it more than any other alcohol."

"And?" he asked when I don't continue.

"Remember the alcohol discussion?"

"Yeah."

"He filled a two-liter with rum, my most hated alcohol, and made me drink it all in five minutes. I was vomiting all night and had the worst headache ever the next day."

"Didn't you say you'd never been drunk before?"

"That doesn't count! I was forced!"

Alec laughs for a moment, but then continues more seriously, "So who's Shiloh?"

I look down. "I never met him. Five years ago, he was Kanda's apprentice and mate, but when the vampires launched an attack on the Order, he jumped in front of Kanda to protect him. Alma became Shiloh's body, and his spirit was absorbed into me. Some emotional stuff happened, and his spirit left me."

Alec smiled sympathetically. "So that's why you were hesitant to say anything in front of Kanda. Well, behind him, but you get my point."

"Yeah, but he said it was fine. Just don't say anything about it in front of him."

The ravenette nods. "What was his element?"

"Light, but Alma doesn't have any power. His hatred for me makes up for it," I mutter, the last part mostly to myself.

"Huh?"

"Well, Alma's in love with Kanda and―"

Alec held up his hand to stop me. "No need to explain further. In my old pack, there was a love hexagon."

"Hexagon?"

"Forewarning: I'm about to confuse you."

"That's fine."

"So Cam had two mates, Katie and Lizzy. When I got there, Emma and Mike started fighting over me. There were four very irritated lycanthropes in my pack when Cam announced his relationship with me."

I smile. "I guess I'm lucky I only have to deal with Alma. Besides, Kanda can order him around when needed."

"But can he order you around?" Alec asked as he sat normally on the branch next to me. I admit the question surprised me, but I reply, "He tries to sometimes, though I generally don't care. He knows I hate it when he acts like that. Why?"

"Just curious."

I shrug. "Okay. Whatever. Ready to hunt?"

"Yep. I bet I'll catch something first."

"You're on!"

**Author Note: So due to me being lazy and procrastinating to do my summer reading, the chapters will be more spread out. Sorry! Also, I wrote a poem called "Snow White" a few days ago to raise awareness of bullying and cutting. Please check it out, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Party

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like my stories! I actually have an Uncle Fuzzy, though he's not related to me, just my godfather, but he acts really goofy, and I figured his legacy could live on. Shh, don't tell him….**

**Sora Arashitori: Thanks! Run, Sora, run!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thank you so much! Alma has no power because he inherited the appearance of Shiloh, but none of his characteristics. Kanda is Snow, Marie is Fog, and Klaud is Screech. Snow is, well, snow without any other defining features, though it can involve ice. Fog is fog, but it's thicker and has what looks like stars scattered through it. Screech is hard to explain. Have you ever seen the way object on the other side of a fire look distorted? It's like that, but it's yellow, almost like sound waves. The power of each of those is still unknown (mostly because I haven't figured it out yet…). I hope I helped!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! I've missed your predictions! **

**ForeverYorozuya: Thanks!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you for your review!**

**Vampireanna'dancer: Thank you so much! I'll remember that!**

**Abattles2: Thanks! I'm not really sure what you mean. Do you mean which element combinations there are?**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**Forever11: Thank you for your review! Do you mean the DGM characters or my OCs? I'm confused by what you mean.**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Thanks! The elements aren't too confusing, are they?**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 5: Party_

"Hey, Allen?"

I glance away from the TV to look at Alec. "Yeah?"

"You know how…" he trailed off and glanced around quickly. "You know how we're having Lavi's party next week?"

I nod. "What about it?"

"Do you know 'Love Bites' by Halestorm?"

"Of course! I know the lyrics by heart!" I exclaim before I notice a few eyes on me. I lower my voice. "Yes, I know it."

Alec laughs. "I was wondering if you wanted to sing a part of it with me during karaoke?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And by part you mean?"

"The third verse. I can't sing screamo like you can!" he says.

"I mean, I'm not that good―"

"Yes, you are! I already asked Fou, and she said screamo was fine as long as we don't take out the speakers."

"I don't know, Alec…" I say as I contemplate what could happen. What would happen if I sang screamo in front of the pack? What about Kanda? He said that he didn't particularly like or dislike screamo, but would he think of me differently if I did it?

After a moment of Alec's pleading, I finally say, "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not getting on stage until the second chorus and no one finds out about it until then. Agreed?"

"Okay!" he says with a beam.

What have I gotten myself into?

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"You seem…jumpy," Kanda said as we listened to Fou and Lavi sing "Déjà Vu" by Beyonce.

"I'm fine," I assure. Alec had told me he was next. Geez, why am I freaking out this much?

Kanda seemed unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah. What are you singing?"

He leans back, his arm behind me on the couch. "Fou and I sing the most at these events. 'Wherever, Whenever' by Shakira with Fou―"

I interrupt, "She's singing the second verse, right?"

"That was the deal. Lenalee really wanted me to sing it for some reason unknown to me, but I told her that I was not singing, 'Lucky that my breasts are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains.' That's why Fou offered to sing the girly parts of it, though all of it's pretty girly, but I can't say no to Lenalee when she's pregnant."

"Yeah, I agree. What others?"

"'Burn It to the Ground' by Nickelback with Lavi. 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne."

"What's with the girl songs?" I ask. He closes his eyes and shrugs. "I take requests, and for some reason, the guys ask Fou and the girls ask me. This leads to girly songs. Anyways, there's several more, but I'd rather find something more productive to talk about. What are you singing?"

I hesitate for a moment before I say, "I'm helping Alec in his song, but you don't know it and I don't want you to know yet. Later, I'm doing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift and 'Imaginary' by Evanescence."

"And is the first dedicated to anyone in particular?"

"Maybe," I say and give him a kiss on the cheek before I turn to the stage.

Alec sang the second verse. "My lips are pale and vicious. You're foaming at the mouth. You suffered in the darkness. I'll suck the pain right out. So come and taste the reason, I'm nothing like the rest. I'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me! That chick can eat her heart out."

I stand and walk onto the stage next to him, and eyes immediately look up at me. Alec winks as I begin my verse in a low, raspy voice. "It checks you in and kicks you down and chews you up and spits you out. It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around."

The music gets louder along with my voice, but I still didn't consider it screamo. "They say it's blind. They say it waits, but every time it seals your fate. Now it's got you by the balls. It won't let go until you fall!"

When I begin to actually shout, I pull the microphone away, still perfectly hearable. "I was down and out. Got up and said, 'Hey, love, I've had enough!' I felt pleasure without pain. MY SOUL YOU'LL NEVER TAME!"

I held out the last syllable for about ten seconds before Alec picks it back up. "Love bites, but so do I."

He continues the last of the song while I retreated to the couch I had been sitting on. Kanda openly stared at me, and I look down with the immediate assumption that he didn't like it.

After a minute, he says, "That was incredible."

I glance up with a smile. "Really? You liked it?"

"I'm not one for screamo, but it was still really good. I didn't know you could sing like that."

I blush. "Thank you. I have a tendency to sing in the shower, but only when people aren't around. Alec came in from hunting one day when I thought I was alone and he overheard me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known to ask me."

After Alec was done, he sat next to me and smiled. "You did awesome!"

"Thanks. You did really well, too."

His smile widens. "Thank you. This is the first time I've sang in public. We never had anything like this in my old pack."

"Are you going to sing anything else tonight?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait to find out."

I pout playfully. "Am I not special enough to know?"

"No, you're very special, but it's a surprise!"

I smile, but it's short-lived. Kanda's arm snakes around my waist, and I glare at him in an obvious 'cut it out' way. He doesn't move his arm, but I let it slide.

A few songs later, I begin to feel my jealousy spark as Alma sings his song of choice, which happens to be "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. He stares at Kanda and me the whole time. "Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky. Right now, he's probably buying her a fruity, little drink because she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo. And he don't know….

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty, little, souped-up four-wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tires! Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

I frown, and Kanda asks, "You want a fruity, little drink?"

I shoot him a glare, but he doesn't seem to care. After a moment, I ask, "What song are you doing next?"

"'Good Girls, Bad Guys' by Falling in Reverse."

"I've never heard it before."

"Then you probably won't like it."

I eye him suspiciously. "Why?"

"You'll see. Remember that it was a request, too."

I quickly realized why he said that. He sang really well, but I didn't like my boyfriend singing it. "So why do good girls like bad guys? I've had this question for a real long time. I've been a bad boy, and it's plain to see. So why do good girls fall in love with me?

"You've got pep in your step. You live your life with no regrets. How you look when you are wet is something I cannot forget. I just want to kiss your lips, the ones between your hips. If I cash in all my chips on you, then baby, I'd be rich. Sexy, please text me. I'm ready for you. Waiting, I'm begging, so please get here soon."

When he finishes the song a few minutes later, I slap him on the shoulder as he sits, and he quickly says, "Request! I already told you that!"

"Yeah, but you could have refused," I say as a glare at him. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls us together, hip-to-hip. "Everyone knows that I'm with you."

"And what if they think I'm a cheap ho now?"

"I thought you didn't care about people's opinions."

I pause. "I care about the pack's opinion because they're not just people anymore. They're my family."

Kanda nods. "And they know about the requests I take."

I don't reply, and Alec begins his song. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

"You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend; I think you know I'm dang precious. And heck yeah, I'm the mother freaking princess. I can tell you like me, too, and you know I'm right. She's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!"

Testosterone poured out of Kanda like water out of a broken dam as he growled deep in his throat, and when I look at him, one eye is ice blue and the other is yellow with a slit for a pupil. Oh, geez….

"Kanda, calm down," I say, turning his face toward me instead of the stage. "Don't let it bother you. He's just trying to get a reaction out of you."

The alpha's eyes narrowed, and when he speaks, his voice is two octaves lower. "He's after you. I'm not letting him take what's mi―"

He cuts himself off and closes his eyes for a moment, and I can tell he's struggling to calm himself. After a minute, the song ends, and Alec gets a drink instead of sitting down. Smart kid.

Kanda opens his eyes, both cobalt blue again, and he takes a deep breath. I smile. "See, it wasn't that hard."

He nods. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah. Anything," I say, though I was slightly unnerved.

"Will you kiss me?"

I freeze at the request, completely caught off guard. Why should I kiss him? I mean, I realize it would be better for him to ask if he can kiss me right now, but why the other way around? I'm confused! "Why?"

"Because I'm the one who always instigates."

_Or because you want to make sure I still care about you._

I order lightly, "Lay down."

Kanda raises an eyebrow at me, but obeys regardless. I lie on top of him and look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you."

He's obviously disappointed by this, and I continue, "You should already know that I love you, and it won't change because a new linta joined the pack. It wouldn't change if you said you owned me, but there's a difference between saying it to compete with another guy and saying it to express your love for me."

He nods and asks, "Will you still kiss me though? I find it very cute."

I smile and press my lips to his while his arms wrap around my waist. It's a good thing the lights were down, but I could feel two pairs of eyes on us, not that I really cared as I opened my mouth. Our tongues slid together, and I pull out Kanda's hair tie and twist my fingers in the tresses. The taste of blood was prominent on my taste buds, but when it was Kanda, I stopped caring, and he obviously must have loved the taste of bittersweet chocolate.

When we break apart, Kanda pushes up to whisper in my ear, "His paws better stay off you."

"And Alma's better stay off you," I reply.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"You know I really want to murder you, right?"

I face palm and put my ear to the door to wait for Alec's reply.

"Freedom of speech."

_Now he's really going to kill you._

I heard Kanda growl. "Don't forget that I have the power to throw your butt out of here."

"And what would Allen think about that?"

Silence.

"My point exactly. Allen would hate you for months, even years, and you won't take that chance. I think you're scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"You're afraid Allen might choose me over you."

"I know he wouldn't do that."

"And if he did?"

"Then he does. I have no control over him."

"But you wish you did."

"I'm not going to force him to be with me."

I choose then to open the door and walk into the room. The conversation instantly died, and I roll my eyes. "Morons."

After I sit on the edge of the bed, I make eye contact with both males and firmly say, "Let's get something straight here. I'm dating Kanda, Alec. I don't like Alec like that, Kanda. Clear? Good."

I crawl under the blankets with Kanda, but when he tries to drape an arm over me, I swat it away.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"I'm agitated at you."

"For what?"

"For your overload of testosterone."

Kanda sighs and rolls over to face the wall before he snags a pillow to hold. I find it almost cute. If he doesn't have me to hold, he clutches a pillow instead, and it's not an every now and then thing. It's every time I'm not in his arms. I also think it's sad to some degree, like he's lonely or something.

I frown. Stupid guilt.

I turn out the light and roll onto my side. After a moment, I bite my lip and rest my hand on Kanda's waist before I gently pull him back. The alpha moved to his back and glanced at me questioningly, but I ignore him as I rest my head on his shoulder, my arm over his chest. I could almost hear him smirk and I growl, _"Don't think I'm not mad at you."_

"_If you're mad, why are you cuddling me?"_

"_I'm cold."_

Kanda audibly chuckles, but I jab him with my elbow to shut him up, which worked well. He rubs the spot. _"You used to be sweet and innocent."_

"_Then I met you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you made me less sweet, though I'm still innocent and you're not changing that for a long time."_

"_Long time?"_

"_We've been dating for six months. I wouldn't accept any type of proposal until at least one year."_

"_I'm supposed to propose?"_

I frown. _"Yes."_

"_How am I supposed to do that? I have to buy a ring, and months later, you walk down an aisle?"_

"_Never said that."_

"_Then what did you say?"_

"_I said _proposal._"_

"_Explain."_

"_No, I'm not telling you what you're supposed to do."_

Kanda doesn't reply.

**Author Note: This chapter wasn't too boring, was it? I hope not, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Attacked

**Kuro1YukiAren1Walker: Thanks!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**Jazz91121: Thanks, Jazz!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Jazzys mom: Thank you!**

**Firediva0: Thanks! Hm, I don't think I will be, but with me, you never know. For right now, I think the answer is no.**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you! That will be explained later in the story!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thank you for your review! I like those names, though I think I already have one. I'll find somewhere to put "Alura" though. Simply beautiful!**

**ForeverYorozuya: Thanks!**

**Kelly M. Black: Thank you!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you so much! The cookies were delicious! Oh, and please tell Mr. Pan that I said hello and to have a good day!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thanks!**

**MandM7: Thank you!**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you for your review!**

**Zesslover: Thanks!**

**Akkira Nala: Thank you! I think it's getting closer to that point, but something **_**much**_** bigger happens first (at least in my opinion)!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks! All is good!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 6: Attacked_

A sharp howl jolts me awake.

_Fou._

I bolt straight up, and after I make sure I had on pants and a shirt, I run out the door. Kanda and Alec get up at dawn every morning while my boyfriend usually lets me sleep in unless I have dawn patrol scheduled, but he quickly learned that I'm anything but a morning person.

"What happened?" I ask Reever as he runs out of the boys' wing. He says, "I don't know, but Fou and Klaud went hunting this morning near the town's edge."

"Am I supposed to find a deeper meaning in that?"

"That area is great for raccoons, opossums, and groundhogs, but lycanthropes risk getting shot in that area."

"With a gun?"

"Yeah. Ask Kanda. He's been shot a few dozen times."

My eyes widen at the new information as we run out of the Order and into the forest. I could smell blood mixed with sweat, and when Reever and I burst into the small clearing, we found a shocking sight. Lavi, Komui, Marie, and Miranda, who I assume were on dawn patrol, were already there.

Klaud was unconscious on the ground. Her pants were torn above the knees, and her shirt was gone, leaving her only in a black bra, which caused me to blush since I'd never seen one on a woman other than TV commercials. A long, bleeding gash marred her hip, and a black, spider web pattern stretched from it. Bruises covered her face, chest, and arms, and minor cuts bloodied her legs.

Fou wasn't much better, though she was clothed in half a shirt and shorts. Dirt covered her as well as cuts and bruises. She panted heavily, and I assumed she had carried Klaud back this far unless she had flown, but with as tired as she was, I doubted she would've had the energy to keep up a transformation.

Suddenly, a dark blue wolf and black cougar burst through the trees and quickly shift into anthros. Kanda knelt beside his "sister", seeming almost panicked. "What happened?"

Fou coughed, "Dark…drag…dragon…."

He nods and looks at Lavi. "Help with the pain."

"But she's unconscious," the redhead said, but he crouched beside her regardless. Kanda grimaced. "She won't be in a second."

The bluenette looked pained as he pressed his hands on the outer edge of the spider web pattern and put his mouth on the wound. At this, Klaud's eyes flashed open to the size of coconuts with fresh tears, and she released a strangled scream before Lavi kissed her. Even though Klaud was in obvious pain, her breathing evened slightly when Lavi's mouth was on hers, but I knew she hated it.

I watched the black pattern on her hip retract the longer Kanda treated the wound, but I wondered what exactly he was doing. Was it some sort of poison and he was sucking it out? He would be capable of it since he was a Shadow, but Marie looked rather distressed. After another moment, the beta took Kanda by the shoulders and began pulling him away, but the alpha growled a warning, and Marie backed off. Komui glanced at him and must have asked something in telepathy, to which Marie nodded, and the other lycanthrope darted toward the Order. What the heck?

"_Alec, do you know what Marie's worried about?"_

Kanda pulls away from Klaud for a moment before he attaches his mouth to her wound again.

Alec glanced at me. _"Kanda hasn't told you about it yet?"_

"_About what exactly?"_

Komui returns with a bottle of water and a bag of leaves. Confused, I ask, _"What's up with the leaves?"_

"_Shadow Lotus. They're petals, not leaves."_

I notice the petals are purple even though they look like maple leaves. _"What's Shadow Lotus?"_

Alec bites his lip as he watches Kanda and he was about to something when Marie says, "Kanda, that's enough. Her body can remove what's left of the poison."

A growl erupted from the bluenette. _"I'm ridding her body of all the poison. Now shut up, and that's an order. If something happens, you're in charge."_

"What do you mean 'if something happens'? Kanda, what are you talking about?" I ask worriedly.

No one replies, which doesn't calm me in any way.

The pattern on Klaud's hip disappeared, and Kanda pulled away and spat a black substance into the undergrowth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Lavi pulled away from Klaud, who was unconscious again, while Komui knelt in front of Kanda and held out the bag of Shadow Lotus. "Eat all of them."

"I don't―"

"Doctor's orders," Komui cut. After he takes the bag, Kanda dumps the six petals into his palm and glares at them. Do they taste bad or something?

Komui stood. "Make sure to chew."

"I know that!" Kanda snapped before he stuffed the Shadow Lotus into his mouth and chewed. He looked utterly appalled as he did so and he struggled to swallow, but when he did, I ask, "What was that all about?"

"They think that my body won't process that much Shadow poison on its own," Kanda mutters. He opened his mouth to continue, but before he had a chance to, he moved so his back faced me and coughed. And a moment later, a thick, black liquid splattered the ground.

"Kanda!" I yelped and ran to his side as he heaved and spat the goo from his mouth. He shook his head and opened his mouth again, a mistake which resulted in another convulsion of his body and more of what I assumed was poison. I still didn't understand what was going on anyways. I mean, poison equals bad, but that's common knowledge. Why did he think he could ingest that much, however much "that much" is, poison without it hurting him?

I rub my boyfriend's back in an attempt to soothe him, but as I do this, I feel two hard bumps. At first, I assume the knobs are his shoulder blades and continue to comfort him, but after a moment, I realize if they are his shoulder blades, he has two sets of them. Confused, I lift his shirt to inspect the area and I find the bumps, though nothing else looked off.

"Kanda, what's wrong with your back?"

This caught Komui's attention. "What?"

I point. "There are knobs on his back."

"Dang it, Kanda!" Komui exclaimed. Kanda shook his head. "I'll heal."

Alec muttered, "You know, a lycanthrope I knew said the same thing. We buried her a week later."

I freaked out. "Kanda, do something!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Kan―!"

He glared at me. That murderous, "shut up this instant" glare. "I said no and that's final."

"What would you have to do? What could be so bad that you wouldn't do it to save your life?"

Komui explained, "It's not that his body can't process it, but it takes time. About two weeks with this amount. He wouldn't be able to do any activities that would strain his body."

"I'd be bed-ridden," Kanda growled.

"Then be bed-ridden!" I insist. "I'd take care of you!"

"No," he stated.

"F…Fou?"

Everyone turns to the waking blonde on the ground, quickly followed by Kanda vomiting again. She glanced at the alpha and asked, "What…what's wrong, Kanda?"

It was unnoticeable to everyone but Lavi, Marie, and me, but I saw the way Kanda's shoulders drooped ever so slightly and he frown deepened. I hadn't heard Klaud call him by his name since the Riizen attack.

I looked at Klaud. "He just removed every bit of Shadow poison from your body. I'm not sure what would have happened to you if he hadn't, but he definitely was worried, regardless of why you hate him now."

She doesn't reply as she sits up with a grimace. The wound on her hip was smaller and not bleeding, but it obviously caused her pain when she moved. "I don't hate him. He's just a jerk."

"I could have told you that," I mutter. This went unnoticed to Kanda. "I've apologized a dozen times! What else do you want me to do, Klaud? I―"

I turn my face away as my boyfriend retched. It didn't smell bad, but I found it hard to see Kanda in this state.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After a few hours, Kanda was in bed with a half full trashcan beside him, and Klaud was in the infirmary, her hip thoroughly stitched. Minus Hevlaska and Lenalee, who were with Klaud, the rest of the pack gathered in the dining room.

Marie looked stressed, which I imagine happened when an alpha is injured. After a moment, he said, "Allen and I managed to talk Kanda into staying in bed to some extent. He won't be leaving the Order though. Until Kanda is able to resume his duties, I will take over as alpha and Lavi will be my beta."

I raised my hand, and even though Marie couldn't see me, I assumed he could hear it, and he said amusedly, "This is not a classroom."

I lower my hand. "Why are you appointing a beta? You didn't last time."

He smiles. "Since Kanda can't be alpha due to physical injury, if something happened to me, no one would be in charge."

"Okay."

"Anyways," Marie continued, "the dark dragon that attacked Klaud and Fou wasn't alone. According to Fou, there was a dark dragon, Riizen, two pixies, and an undetermined species. Allen?"

"Huh?" I ask stupidly, not sure how I entered the conversation.

Fou glances at me. "It was weak, but my power didn't affect it. Klaud had to kill it. It looked like an eagle made of liquid silver."

I think about this for a moment. "Well, half Light. It wouldn't be any of the new elements since none of them had Light in them."

"Could it be the Celestial creature?" Tiedoll asked. I shrug. "Anything's possible, but I doubt it. If it flies, I would put it with Air with it. We can't really know for certain right now, but we still have to name it."

As soon as it left my mouth, Lavi said, "Dark Media."

Everyone glanced at him, and he quickly added, "Just a suggestion!"

"Media it is," I say.

Marie nodded. "With that out of the way, I want to discuss patrol."

An hour later, everyone was unhappy. Three people had been murdered. Two holes were in their necks, and their bodies had less than a drop of blood left in them. The pack was sworn to secrecy due to a certain bluenette because we didn't know how he might react. He wouldn't take any time off duty, that's for sure. We also were assigned patrol. With Kanda, Lenalee, and Klaud excluded, there were thirteen members of the pack. Chaoji, Fou, and I were going to be full-time hunters. Hevlaska would stay at the Order. The other nine were separated into three groups of three for dawn, noon, and evening patrol and each covered a different part of the territory.

As I walked to the cabinet to get a glass, I heard, "Klaud, you'll reopen your wound!"

"I don't care!" the blonde growled before she disappeared into the tunnel that led to Kanda's room. Lenalee watched her run and then decided to join me at the bar. Everyone else was in bed at this point except Lenalee, Hevlaska, Alec, and I.

"Anything in particular?" I ask, my face in the refrigerator. She replies, "Milk is fine."

I prepare our glasses and hand one to her. "What's wrong with Klaud?"

"She's really freaked out."

"About what? I'm not trying to be nosy or anything―"

"I know," Lenalee cuts with a smile. "I don't really understand, unless she really hates Winters."

I raise an eyebrow. "She's pregnant?"

"She refuses to take the test, but she started vomiting for no reason and said her breasts hurt. Signs of pregnancy, but I can't say anything for certain until she takes the test."

"What's so hard about peeing on a stick?" I ask in all seriousness, and Lenalee nearly spits milk all over me. "What?"

"You just said it so seriously! And with a straight face, too!" she laughed.

"I thought of it as I serious question!" I defend. She wipes away a tear. "Okay, okay. I don't know why she won't take the test. I won't force her though."

I nod and shrug.

After a few minutes of conversation, Lenalee went into the boys' wing, where she slept with Lavi since a man sleeping in the girls' wing would be much more frowned upon than vice versa, though no one really cared. I glance at Alec, who was lounging on the couch and watching TV. "Are you going to sleep tonight?"

He laughed. "I will, but if it's okay with Kanda, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I tend to talk to myself and I wouldn't want to keep you and him from sleep."

I shrug. "Okay, but you're always welcome to change your mind."

I stalk down the tunnel, and it didn't take long for my ears to pick up the sound of crying. Worried, I jog to the end.

My eyes widen. Klaud was in Kanda's arms, bawling her eyes out while the alpha stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. He glanced at me. _"You and Alec, find somewhere else to sleep tonight."_

I nod and turn away only to pause again when Kanda adds, _"The next couple of nights actually."_

I don't reply and continue down the tunnel. Alec glanced at me as I flopped onto the other couch and asked, "What are we watching?"

"_The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1_. Bella just found out she's pregnant," Alec responded.

I nod and nuzzle into the blanket I had snagged from the back of the couch.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Shh, it's okay, Klaud. We can get through this," Kanda whispered. The woman continued to cry and balled her fists in his shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Brother!"

He kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I could've―!"

"No, you couldn't have," he said. He tipped her chin up to look at him and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "What happened happened. It's _not_ your fault, okay? The pack―"

"No! The pack can't know!" Klaud protested. Kanda gazed at his "sister" as she cried herself to sleep. He hated that she blamed herself. He hated that she refused to tell the pack. But he wouldn't tell them. At some point, she'll have to explain, but for now, she can hide. Kanda wouldn't stop her, even if he didn't agree with it. She didn't trust everyone, especially the males, and while he can't even imagine how hard she's had it and how strong she had to be, he knows she'll say something eventually. Kanda knew Klaud hadn't accepted this yet. And he had no idea how she kept it a secret for two months. He wouldn't have been able to hide it this long.

After he planted one last kiss on Klaud's crown, he gently rolled her over him so he was on the outside. She would be more than ticked if he vomited Shadow poison on her at three in the morning.

**Author Note: Ooh, what's going on? Any ideas? I'd love to hear from you, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Irritation

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Kurie-tibiti: Thank you for your review!**

**Sora Heiwana: Thanks!**

**Adelsaro: Thank you so much!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thanks! Anything I can help with?**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I may, though I think I'll put it somewhere else. You'll find out! Thank you!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks! Trust me, you aren't the only one.**

**Firediva0: Thanks for your rambling! Where the heck do you live?! I got this review two minutes after you posted it, and I was about to leave for school at 6:40 A.M.**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thanks! No, it isn't just you.**

**Abattles2: Thank you for your review! You never know!**

**Zaguuku: Thank you so much! Plenty of people hate Klaud now, so don't worry. (Just so you know, Kanda wasn't naked in the shower…) You'll find out! About the heat thing, Allen won't go into heat. It can happen to males, but not always.**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**The John Johnson: Thank you for your review!**

**Jazz91121: Thanks!**

**KuroSagiKun: Thank you!**

**Yaoicode: Thank you so much! Um…one-sided poker pair? I don't understand.**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**XxAngel of the FallenXx: Thank you! It was most definitely temporary.**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 7: Irritation_

It's been almost a week since the attack on Klaud and Fou. At this point, everyone knew Klaud was pregnant. Something about it was off though. She snapped at anyone who brought it up and she spent more than half her time with Kanda, the time in which I'm unwelcome. Which irritates me. I mean, I love that they made up and everything, but he's _my_ boyfriend, and I spend more time with Alec than Kanda now. Even worse, I don't think Kanda realizes I'm frustrated with him. Last night, he tried to hold me, but I just turned my back to him and shrugged his arms off me. Klaud's sleeping in her own room though now, so I guess that's good.

Klaud and Winters were one of the few couples in the Order that don't love each other, so Winters never really showed a big interest in the fact that his mate was pregnant. When people congratulated him, he shrugged and said something along the lines of "Business is business." I don't understand how sex is business, but whatever. I'm not going to judge.

I rub Kanda's back as he hurls into the trashcan. "How long did Komui say you would need to stay in bed?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flopped down with his eyes closed. "Four days."

"Will you make it until then?" I joke, but he just glares. It wasn't a playful glare either. I crawl around him and stand from the bed before I turn my heated gaze to his. "Kanda, you're acting like Klaud."

"What are you implying?"

"Geez!" I exclaim and throw my hands in the air. "You're being a jerk! I mean, you always are a jerk, but I'm serious. If you want to hang out with her, fine. Go ahead. But have you forgotten someone?"

He looked confused. "Is someone missing?"

Without another word, I storm out and go to my room.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"You're an idiot."

Kanda nearly jumped before he turned to the ravenette in the floor. He forgot Alec was in the room. "Seems to me that he's the idiot. Why is he so mad?"

Alec stared at the alpha. "Seriously? Other than Shiloh and Allen, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Not really," Kanda muttered as he got comfortable.

"Do you realize how much time you've been spending with Klaud for the last week?"

He shrugs. "She's my sister. I've been hanging out with her because she's freaked out about being pregnant."

"Which is normal, and I'm happy she has someone to support her, but you also have a boyfriend."

"Allen is just as important as Klaud, but she needs more attention at this point."

"You give Allen _no_ attention. None."

"Yes, I do. Besides, it's none of your business."

Alec sat up at this. "Number one, Allen's happiness is one of my priorities now. Number two, you hardly talk to him anymore. I've been training him a lot this past week since you couldn't and I bet you didn't know he found a way to create explosions with Light and Shadow."

Kanda paused. "I can't know if he doesn't tell me."

"He doesn't tell you because you never talk to him! You don't speak at dinner, and the rest of the time you're in bed. When he lies down at night, you tell him goodnight and give him a kiss on the cheek. You could be the father who never cared!"

The bluenette doesn't reply and rolls over while Alec did the same.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Klaud ended up being part of the hunting group. The joy.

"Nice catch, Fou," Klaud said as the Light user set a turkey on the pile of prey. It wasn't much. Her turkey and my opossum, but we were working on it. After another half hour and only Chaoji's squirrel to show for it, I suggest, "We could split up. Two hunting and two foraging."

Fou nods. "You and Klaud have good noses. I'd say the two of you should be able to find some fruit."

Klaud scowls, but says nothing as we head into the deeper part of the forest. As someone who detests silence with a passion, I ask, "So what's your favorite Hollywood Undead song?"

I expected her to ignore me, but she replies, "'Hear Me Now'. What about you?"

I smile. "Tough one. Probably 'Coming Back Down'. 'California' is pretty good, too."

"That's my favorite on the _Swan Songs_ album. Though I think Danny sings better than Deuce."

"Definitely."

She glances at my smile. "For the record, I don't like to talk to you. Kanda wants me to get along with you."

"That's because there is no reason for you to hate me."

"Sure I do."

"My gender and relationship with Kanda is not a reason."

"It is to me."

I pause. "Well, I want to be friends with you."

"Why?" Klaud asks. "I go out of my way to hate you. It's my favorite hobby."

"I don't think that's accurate."

"You know nothing about me."

I step in front of her, much to her irritation. "Look, Klaud, I know why you hate men so much, and if I were in your shoes, I'd probably feel the same way, but I'm nothing like those men. And you're family now, just like the rest of the pack. I understand you're stressed because of the dark dragon and your baby, but―"

"Stop talking about the freaking baby!" she cut. I was taken aback. What kind of mother spoke about their child like that?

"If you think it's a 'freaking baby', why don't you have an abortion?"

She stomped around me. "I swore when I was sixteen that if I ever got pregnant, whether it was my husband's or one of my owner's, I wouldn't abort it or give it up for adoption. I'm not going to treat it like my parents did me."

"If you don't want to 'treat it like your parents did you', why are you talking about it like that?"

Klaud whipped around. "Do you not understand that I'm not ready to have a baby?! I may be thirty-four, but I feel like a twelve-year-old! I'm not supposed to be _pregnant_!"

"In a month, Lenalee's having a baby, but even if it's her and Lavi's child, everyone in the pack will love it. Why should that be any different with yours?"

"Because no one cares about me!" she shouts, tears in her eyes, but they didn't spill over her lids. "The pack would be better off without me, but I have nowhere to go and I can't leave Kanda!"

"Why would you think no one cares?" I ask, confused.

"I'm selfish and want all of Kanda's attention. It's stupid and…and…."

"Klaud, that doesn't mean nobody cares. Granted, you're a pain in the butt and really annoying, but you can work on that. Everyone loves you. And they'll love your baby. If no one else, Kanda will. Winters, too."

She doesn't reply and continues to walk through the lush forest. I follow a moment later. After a few minutes, we find a thick grove of unicorn berries. Luckily, I expected something like this and had two plastic bags in my pocket. I hand one to Klaud.

I begin to pick the lavender-colored and powder blue berries off the vines, and the blonde joins and says, "Thanks."

I glance at her. "For what? The bag?"

"That, too," she mumbles. "I meant for not hating me back. I'll need support."

I smile, but don't reply.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

At dinner, everyone seemed lethargic. Klaud's and my contribution to the meal helped a great deal since everyone was hungry, and unicorn berries filled your stomach better than prey. Oh, and did I mention the caffeine in them?

Two minutes later, conversation floated around the table, mostly concerning TV, music, and the recent gossip, though it still confuses me as to why lycanthropes care about a world we're no longer a part of.

"How's your training going?" Kanda asked. I glance at him. "Huh? My training?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, your training. You know, the jumping around to avoid getting hurt and such?"

"I haven't been able to train much lately. Alec has dawn patrol, and I hunt, so by the time we're together, we're either exhausted or it's too late. Why?"

"Just curious," he says.

Alec pokes me and pops a black unicorn berry in his mouth. "Have you ever filled a unicorn berry with Shadow and ate it?"

I shake my head, and he continues, "Try it. It's really good."

I shrug and aimed my Shadow into a pink berry. It slowly shriveled and turned black. I nibble the end. Instead of sweet juice flowing into my mouth, it resembled biting a nut, but with a sour undertone. I exclaim, "Delicious!"

Alec smiles. "Cam taught it to me. He was a Water, and the berries came out really sweet, like cotton candy."

"Why don't you try to freeze one, Kanda?" I ask and turn to the bluenette. He contemplated this for a moment before he said, "You eat it."

I picked up a mint-colored berry and hold it up. Kanda zapped it. It covered in a blue ice coating, and I nearly dropped it from the coldness. I pop it in my mouth. It crunched from the ice, like chewing a snow cone, and it tasted sour then sweet. I smile. "It's like a frozen Sour Patch Kid."

Kanda's face turned smug as he glanced at Alec, who simply stuck his tongue out. I roll my eyes. "Knock it off, guys."

My words went unnoticed, and I swore I saw a spark between them. I growl. "KNOCK IT OFF."

When nothing happens other than everyone else quieting, I yell, "KANDA, ALEC, GET YOUR ARSES IN LINE BEFORE I GET THEM IN LINE FOR YOU!"

My voice echoes around the large room, and the chandelier's glass beads hit one another. Alec directed his gaze to the table, and Kanda did the same, though it took a moment for them to surrender.

I close my eyes and calm myself. Everyone recovered quickly. Once I chilled, I glance at Kanda. _"Speaking of knock, I have a question for you."_

"_What is it?"_ he replies. He continued to look down.

"_Who's the father of―?"_

"_None of your concern."_

"_Your attitude means it's not Winters."_

"_Will you please leave it alone?"_

I wanted to stare at my lap as I said it, but I forced myself to keep an even gaze at him. _"Are you?"_

"_Am I what?"_ he asked dumbly.

"_Don't play dumb and tell me the truth. Are you the father of Klaud's baby?"_

When he looked up at me and registered the question, Kanda's eyes grew with horror and he shouted aloud, "WHAT?!"

A moment later, he vomited into the trashcan beside his seat, but as I stood and rubbed his back, I noticed it consisted of more than Shadow poison. Klaud appeared on his other side. "Are you okay, Brother?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Just…ugh…."

He retched into the trashcan again, and this time, even less Shadow poison came out than vomit. I say, "I'm sorry, Kanda. I didn't think…I didn't think you had…."

"Stop," he muttered through his labored breathing. "Just stop. No, I'm not the father."

At this, Klaud slapped a hand over her mouth and ran out of the room with cheetah feet. My eyes trail after her fleeting form. "I didn't mean to upset the two of you; I was just curious. I'm sorry."

"_Why_ would you even consider that? I already told you that it's like incest," Kanda said once he had stopped vomiting. I sit again and can't help but notice how silent the room was. "I know…I just…I…."

Fou interrupts, "Whatever the case may be, who _is_ the father? That's what I want to know."

Murmurs of agreement broke out around the table. Lavi says, "Everyone knows you know, Yuu."

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled.

"You're changing the topic," I point out. He muttered to no one in particular, "That's because it's not any of your business."

"We have a right to know! She's our pack mate, too!" Lenalee protested. Kanda replied, "Exactly. She's your pack mate; she's my sister. There's a difference."

Alma rolled his eyes. "The trashy ho probably got knocked up by some guy in a club. Doesn't surprise me."

Kanda barked at Alma. Actually barked. His eyes flashed yellow and blue and his canines grew. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that!"

The short-haired boy stood and glared at Kanda. "I'll talk about her any way I _dang well please._"

Kanda and I both opened our mouths, but it was Alec who spoke first. "Alma, chill out. Keep your opinions to yourself if it's going to hurt someone else and others will do the same."

Alma glanced at Alec. "What would you know of it?!"

"Not much, but enough to know that hate isn't the way to get through life. Life's too short."

Instead of replying, Alma storms out of the room. I look at Kanda. His eyes and teeth were normal again, though I could see the heat in the cobalt depths.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"So I assume you are wondering why I brought you here tonight?" a man asked. He had a top hat, glasses, elongated ears, and a Cheshire cat smile with pointed teeth.

A girl with spiky blue hair propped her feet on the coffee table. "Lord Millennium, of course we do! I'm super bored as it is!"

"Such a whiney girl you are, Road," a man sitting next to the girl said, his top hat tipped over his golden eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Road owned.

On the couch across from them, a long-haired blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Jasdero's bored, too!"

"Me, three," another boy muttered as he ran his hand through his short, black hair. "Why doesn't Lulubell have to deal with this?"

"Because she's undercover," said the man next to Road. Next to Jasdero, the other boy said, "It's still not fair, Tyki."

"Life's not fair, Devit. Do I need to remind you that you got to drink a human last week?"

Devit's mouth watered. "No, you don't. He was delicious."

"Anyways," Lord Millennium interrupted, "I called you here for a meeting."

"Jasdero figured that much," Jasdero mumbled and doodled on his dark-skinned arm with a Sharpie.

Lord Millennium ignored him. "He has discovered a new lycanthrope. And he's like Walker. More elements are developing as well."

Devit said, "I thought it was a 'she'."

"I thought it was a 'he'," Road said. Tyki rolled his eyes. "It. It's an 'it'."

"Well, 'it' needs to get better information," Devit commented.

"'It' can only do so much without being suspected," Tyki replied.

Road asked, "Does it really matter?"

"Pretty!" Jasdero exclaimed. He continued to scribble on his arm with the Sharpie with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it interesting, but it feels like a filler to me. Regardless, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Glow

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thank you! I hope you like the name placement!**

**Kurie-tibiti: Thanks!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you! (Yay, I spelled your name right the first time!)**

**Firediva0: Thanks! Cool, my dad's from Detroit. Predictions!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**AliceXxX: Thank you for your review!**

**Vampireanna'dancer: Thanks! Suspicions are always welcome! My school starts at 7:20. In elementary/middle school, school started at 8:00. You are so lucky!**

**ForeverYorozuya: Thank you! You'll have to wait and see!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 8: Glow_

Midnight loomed over the Order. I rub my hair with a towel and ask Kanda, "Are you sure? The patrols are pretty extensive and―"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not a china doll," he cuts. Alec and I mutter in unison, "Though you look like one."

Kanda glares at both of us and opens his mouth, but he's cut off by a scream. This was followed by someone exclaiming, "AWESOME!"

I face palm. "That was Lavi, wasn't it?"

Kanda doesn't reply and stands from the bed. Alec and I follow him out of the room. When the three of us get to Lavi's room, we open the door to a strange sight. Darkness cloaked the room, but Lavi's body emanated a yellow light. He smiled like a lunatic at us. "Look, Yuu! I'm a glow stick!"

Kanda didn't even snap at him for using his first name. "What is wrong with you?"

"Mentally or physically?" Lavi asks. "Physically I'm glowing. Mentally…I just have issues."

"Glad we clarified that," the alpha muttered.

Marie walked in. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Lavi's glowing," Lenalee said, who I hadn't noticed sitting on the bed.

Fou entered the room, took one look at Lavi, and stated, "I think I know what the other element of a Media is."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the room. A moment later, a loud cat cry erupted from somewhere in the Order. Followed by another. And another. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Lavi's room, Dewdrop!"

Five seconds later, a black and white flash darted through the room, hardly visible in the dim light, and jumped on Kanda, who landed on the floor with a thud and curse. Dewdrop licked his face and purred. While I was too busy looking at the sight, I missed a fluffy, blonde streak until it had taken me to the floor next to Kanda and started to lick me.

"Misty, stop! That t-tickles!" I laugh. She pulls away and watches me with her large, rose-colored eyes. _"Misty and Dewdrop couldn't find Master Allen and Kanda, so Misty and Dewdrop got worried. Is Master Allen okay?"_

"_I'm fine,"_ I reply and scratch behind her ear. Misty wags her tail and says, _"Are Lavi and Lenalee okay, too? Lavi looks glowy. Lenalee smells weird."_

"What?" Kanda and I ask at the same time. Dewdrop walks toward Lenalee and sniffed her. Lenalee looked at Kanda. "What's she doing?"

"She said you smell weird," he deadpanned. I nod. "Misty said the same thing."

Kanda and I stand, Misty in my arms. Dewdrop walked back to us and stood on her hind legs with her paws planted on Kanda's lower stomach. She stared at him and mewed. After a moment, he nodded and said, "Fire and Light and Fire and Water."

"Water and Fire?" Lenalee asked. "The heck would that be?"

I shrug. "Not sure, but it sounds interesting."

She glanced at her swollen stomach and then at Kanda. "What about my transformation? Couldn't it hurt her?"

"Him," Lavi corrected.

"It," Kanda settled. Lenalee said, "Whatever. Answer my question."

The alpha raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I'm a doctor?"

"Stop being a smart aleck! You're the only one in the pack who was born into lycanthropy!" she snapped.

Kanda stood in place for another moment, Dewdrop's feet still propped on him. With a frustrated growl, he walked to the pregnant woman and sat on the edge of the bed. "Lay flat on your back."

Lenalee obeyed. When Kanda lifted her shirt, Lavi looked as if he would have a conniption. The bluenette glanced over his shoulder at the glowing lycanthrope. "Cool it. Do you want her to miscarry?"

At this, Lavi relaxed his body while his face saddened. "Sorry."

Kanda turned his attention back to Lenalee, who seemed distressed by his words, but she said nothing. He ran his hand over her stomach with his eyes closed and said, "Take a breath."

She did so, and when he instructed, released it. Kanda moved his head close to her stomach, his wolf ear over her navel. "Again."

Once she finished, he pulled back. "Arch your back until only your shoulders and feet touch the mattress. Hold it for five seconds."

Lenalee seemed to have no trouble with it.

"You'll be fine to transform at least twice, but you'll need to go easy on the fighting," Kanda said and stood. Lavi looked at his own feet as the alpha passed and growled at him.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"You didn't have to be so mean, Kanda," I said and crossed my arms. He glanced at me from the bed, but Alec spoke before he could, "It's an alpha thing. Cam did it a lot."

Kanda glared at the former omega. "Would you shut it about this Cam guy already? I don't care."

"I was talking to Allen, not you," Alec retorted.

"Knock it off!" I growl. "Kanda, stop being such an arse! Alec…just shut up."

The ravenette cursed, something I hadn't heard him do before, and rolled over to face the wall. Kanda cussed as well, though much more colorfully. I mutter, "I'm sleeping in my room tonight. Next few nights actually. Don't kill each other."

I took two steps into the hall.

"Looks like you're getting the cold shoulder."

I bark, "Alec!"

"Shutting up."

"Just remember that our rooms are close together. I'll be listening."

"Creeper," Kanda muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

I shake my head and walk into the main area of the Order. Most people were in bed again, so it surprised me when I saw Klaud and Winters on a couch together, arguing.

"Would you drop it?!" Klaud hissed. Winters shook his head. "No, I won't. Whose is it?"

"It's yours!"

"That's impossible."

"I'm telling you; you are the father!" the woman insisted. She obviously struggled to keep her voice down.

"We haven't had sex since the last time you went into heat. That was five months ago, and you aren't five months along."

"I'm two months."

"That means you know whose it is since you remember the conception date!"

Klaud opened her mouth, but Winters cut her off. "It's Kanda's, isn't it?"

"No!" she cried. "He's my brother!"

"He's not your brother, moron!"

"He's not the father either! And he can be my brother regardless of blood!"

Winters stood. "Seriously, tell me. If it's not Kanda or me, whose is it? You know who the father is!"

Klaud looked like a little girl huddled in fear on the couch as Winters loomed over her. Wasn't he supposed to know about her past? My body reacted on its own.

I pushed the man, who easily towered over a half-foot above me, away from Klaud and into a couch. "Get away from her!"

He sat, stunned, where he landed. I got on my knees beside Klaud and cringed at the terror in her wet, amethyst eyes. After a moment, I wipe away the tears that streaked down her cheeks. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

It sounded cheesy. I realized this, but I hadn't taken enough psychology in high school to help very well. Regardless, Klaud seemed to calm down a little. "K-Kan…."

"Do you want me to get Kanda?" I ask. I heard Winters walk to the boys' wing.

The woman jolted and shook her head before she stared at the couch on her other side. "No. H-he's stressed as it is."

I direct her gaze back to mine with a hand on her cheek. "He'd do anything for you, stressed or not. Winters had no right to try to force that information out of you."

"So you heard?" she asked timidly. I nod. She continues, "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I guess I'm afraid you figured it out…."

I pull away and sit normally on the couch. "According to Winters, it's not him. I trust that it's not Kanda. I just assumed you went out and hooked up with someone, but forgot to use protection or something, though I didn't really think you were that kind of person."

Klaud bit her lip and looked away again. I hesitantly say, "But you didn't hook up, did you?"

"Will you hate me? Will you be disgusted, think I'm stupid for keeping the baby?" she asked in reply. Tears dripped off her chin.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me. And if you have to ask those things, then you need to rethink it and decide what kind of person I am," I say. "One, I'm not a judgmental person. Two, if Kanda accepts you, I accept you."

After a moment, I add, "Though I may have issues if you were the traitor or killed someone, and I doubt both."

I stand and move to the kitchen. When I open my soda and turn around, Klaud is sitting on one of the bar chairs. She asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." I take a sip from my drink. The blonde lays her chin on her folded arms and stares at the marble countertop. "Why are you so accepting of everyone? I mean, it took a long time for me to accept myself the way I am, but you do it so…easily."

I smile. "My foster father, Mana, always told me that the whole 'treat others the way you want to be treated' thing was a load of garbage. Just because you treat someone with respect, doesn't mean they'll do the same, and when that happens, you end up treating them as they treat you. It doesn't solve anything. I learned in church 'what would Jesus do'. The problem with that is there will always be a person who twists His Word around. After a while, I made up my own saying: 'Ignore the skeletons. Love the person. The past is the past. Make a future that lasts'."

"I don't get it."

"Well, I wasn't done yet," I say. "What it means is that everyday can be a new beginning. Erase the bad parts of yesterday and draw in the new, better parts today. It's like proofreading. If you were to write a book on a boy who was adopted, will you write about the meaningless parts about what happened to lead to his adoption and focus on it? Or will you write about his new life?"

Klaud glanced up at me. "So I'm supposed to write a book about―?"

"No, don't write a book. I mean, if you want to, I'm not going to stop you, but that wasn't my point. Take my relationship with you for instance. My mental book about what happened the day we picked the unicorn berries consists of your favorite Hollywood Undead songs and some key information. I didn't write down the comments about how much you hate me."

Silence fell over the room. After a minute, I throw away my soda can and move to the boys' wing, but I'm stopped by Klaud saying, "Wait."

I turn and stand statue-still. Klaud's arms' grip tightens. "Thank you."

I smile and return the embrace. "You're welcome."

"I…you…Kanda and I will tell you who the father is tomorrow night. I need support, and you can give it better than Kanda can at times."

I pull away. "And why is that?"

"You say the right things sometimes," she mumbles and stalks into the girls' wing.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"I can't wait!" Lavi exclaims as he, Kanda, Alec, Lenalee, and I walk through the forest. His new spirit beast, a frog made of what seemed like molten silver named Chrome, sat on his shoulder. Lenalee's new spirit beast looked like a neon green rat, though she insisted Alura was a mouse, just a very large one.

"We gathered that much," Lenalee giggles. "We should do something to pass the time. It's still a few miles to Lake WillowDrop."

I smile and sing, "For those that don't know me, I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep, twenty-four hours a day, because I'm hot like that. Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention, like I'm under inspection. I always get a ten, because I'm built like that."

Lenalee picks up, "I go through guys like money flying out my hands. They try to change me, but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never planned. If you're going to be my man understand…."

"I can't be tamed!" we sing. "I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed! I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed! I can't be changed! I can't be tamed!"

Lenalee and I burst out laughing. I glance over my shoulder and notice that Lavi had forced himself between and Alec and Kanda. I growl, "Can't I have fun without you two trying to kill each other?! It's ridiculous!"

Alec looks to the side. "Sorry, Allen."

I look at Kanda.

"Whatever," he mutters. I knew I wouldn't get anything more out of him, and Lenalee and I continue to walk in silence. Stupid boys.

An hour later, I glance around the area that surrounds Lake WillowDrop. No Lolita. Haze flies to Kanda. "Earth and Water and Light and Air have appeared."

He nods and turns to Lavi. "You go first."

The redhead nods. He walks to the tree with white and red swirled together. When he touches it, everything glows. I hear him say, "Chrome, come. Platinum Power: activate!"

Chrome leaped into Lavi's chest, and the lycanthrope lifted into the air. His hair turned silver and his left eye did the same. The eye patch that covered his right eye fell to the ground and revealed the multi-colored orb underneath. Platinum, the molten silver, covered Lavi's body and became gray pants and a matching muscle shirt with black combat boots. Wings sprouted from his back and unfurled, like angel wings made of metal. White fire flared at the tops of the appendages. Lastly, a glass ball surfaced on his forehead, much like a large marble. "TRANSFORMATION PLATINUM FIRE!"

A few minutes later, Lenalee presses her hand to the red and blue tree. "Alura, come. Toxin Power: activate!"

The green "mouse" dissolved into her chest, and Lenalee lifted into the air. Her eyes turned bright green and her eyelashes lengthened while the ends of her black pigtails dripped Toxin, a green, glowing goo. Toxin covered her body before it became a lime colored dress. It had a long sleeve on her right arm and nothing on her left. The hem began at her mid thigh, but it slanted drastically so the very bottom reached her green pumps. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands, matching her metal choker. Her wings resembled a Water user's, spider web like, but instead of blue, they glowed green. "TRANSFORMATION TOXIC BEAUTY!"

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Lenalee's power allowed her to throw balls of Toxin at people, which results in agonizing pain and death for the victim unless treated. Poor Kanda went first and learned the hard way.

Platinum seemed like a defense at first, which it can be, but it can attack. Kanda just got everything today, like a metal spike lodged in his shoulder. I was not happy with Lavi licking my man's shoulder. Lenalee only put Kanda's fingers in her mouth, so I didn't mind as much.

On the bright side, for me at least, Platinum shares the same characteristics of the periodic element platinum, and transition metals conduct electricity. Toxin retains mostly Water traits, and it's easy to throw lightning at it. Mystic Storm has yet to disappoint me.

"Kanda?" I ask as I sit on the bed. Alec told me he planned to watch the _Golden Girls_ marathon tonight, so he would most likely fall asleep on the couch.

The bluenette glanced at me over the top of his book. "What?"

I look down. "Klaud told me she wanted to tell me who the father is."

"I realize. I was the one who suggested it in the first place, but knowing her, she's probably pacing in her room right now. She won't back away from a promise, but it may take her a while to get up the courage."

"Is there a reason why you opened up to her?" I ask. "You hide your emotions, but not around her."

"I rarely hide them around you, too."

"I'm your boyfriend. There's a difference. She could have just been like any other girl, but you returned her feelings of siblinghood."

Kanda closes his book and lays it on the nightstand. "In all honesty, I don't know. I suppose it could be that she was my apprentice, but I think it's something else. I don't try to figure it out because it would be like asking why I fell in love with you or Shiloh. I don't know the answer to that either, but it happened, and I accepted it."

"It could have been God's plan," I say. He shrugs. "Maybe."

Klaud walked in. "Okay, I'm here."

**Author Note: Ooh, who's the daddy? If you think you know or want to eat pizza, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Can't be Tamed-Miley Cyrus.**


	9. Father

**BlueEyedAlchemist: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**ForeverYorozuya: Thank you!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks! Okay, the original six are Shadow, Light, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Shadow and Light=Celestial. Shadow and Earth=Onyx. Air and Fire=Mystic. Air and Water=Fog. Air and Earth=Screech. Water and Shadow=Snow. Fire and Water=Toxin. Fire and Light=Platinum. That should be all of the named ones so far. The others will pop up!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you for your review!**

**Adelsaro: Thanks!**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Thank you! That doesn't sound too good, but if it turns out well, please tell me!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thanks! You'll have to see!**

**UnheardSalvation: Thank you for your review! **

**AliceXxX: Thanks!**

**Yaoicode: Thank you!**

**Inuyashamunkey: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thanks for the predictions!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thank you!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 9: Father_

I sit at the foot of the bed with my legs crossed. Kanda sat at the other end, propped against the headboard and Klaud settled between his legs. Silence hung over the room, and the three of us knew it was Klaud's job to break it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Klaud quietly began, "Two months ago, I went out to a drug store around midnight to buy a few things. I wanted to be alone for a while, so I didn't tell anyone. That night, I met Alec in the store, and that's how I knew he wouldn't be a threat to the pack. Afterwards, I left the store and walked back the Order, but on the way, a man pulled me into an alleyway."

Tears streamed down Klaud's face, and Kanda wiped them away as much as he could. She continued, "I hadn't been paying attention. The…the man was a Noah and he…he…."

She paused. "I didn't even fight back. My instincts kicked in, and I just…sort of laid there. I could've done _something_!"

"Don't you dare start with that," Kanda growled. "It's not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Klaud doesn't reply. After a moment, I recover from the shock and ask, "Do you know which one it was?"

She nods. "I fought him when you were captured. His name's Devit."

When the name slipped out of her mouth, I saw Kanda's jaw clench and his muscles tense. He looked at me with abhorrence swirling in his, at this point, nearly black orbs, as if to say, "Now you understand why I've been staying with her so much."

I freeze under his glare, even though I know it's not directed at me. After a few moments, Kanda looks away, much to my relief. I ask, "What about the smell? Not meaning to pry, but don't you have a great sense of smell?"

"She used to," Kanda said as Klaud looked to the side. "When she was attacked by the dark dragon, she lost her sense of smell."

I nod. Klaud stares at me, which I hadn't noticed since I'd been looking at Kanda. "So?"

"Huh?" I ask like a moron. She moves her gaze to her hand, now in Kanda's. "You…aren't you…disgusted…?"

When Kanda hisses, I jump. I'd only ever heard him bark, but this time, he hissed. I forget a lot that he's part cat as well, since he's more straightforward and aggressive. His eyes turn yellow, and the pupils narrow to slits. After a moment, he calms himself back to normal and moves his "sister's" gaze to his. "KlaNii, stop it."

After Klaud muttered her apology, Kanda glanced at my confused gaze. "What?"

"KlaNii? What's that?"

Klaud moved out of Kanda's grasp and settled against the wall. "Klaud Nine mashed together. I call him 'YuKa'."

"I'm still confused," I say. Kanda replied, "I usually don't call her that around anyone. It's something lin-lins of the same element do to each other's names. Since they have no last name, they put the first syllable of their element in front of the first syllable of their name. Lolita would be 'ShaLo'. Haze would be 'WaHay'."

"Sibling respect thing," Klaud clarifies. I nod. "That's cool. Why not call each other that in front of the pack? It's cute."

Kanda grumbles, "That's why I refrain. The Baka Usagi would start running around calling me 'YuKa' and telling me to call him 'LaBoo'."

I chuckle. "That's something he would do."

"Doesn't mean it should stop him," Klaud mumbled and looked to the side. I nearly gape. Klaud, of all people _Klaud_, was pouting. Pouting!

And Kanda's face grew soft, like he would give in at any moment. He sighed. "Fine."

Klaud jumped on him and squealed, "Thank you, YuKa!"

I smile as the blonde's purr box runs rampant. She settles herself in Kanda's side, and it takes less than a moment for her to drift off. I can hear Kanda's purring, too, though his isn't as loud.

Kanda glances away from Klaud to look at me. "I can see a question brewing."

"I just was wondering if she'd had an ultrasound," I say. He's quiet for a moment, as if contemplating. "Something like that. I can hear the baby's heartbeat and I can make sure nothing's irregular, but she hasn't had a real ultrasound."

"What about food?"

"Huh?"

"Well, in _Twilight_, Bella had to drink blood―"

"No," Kanda cut. "_Twilight _wasn't based on fact. To a vampire, human blood is like alcohol. They can eat animal meat, fruits, and vegetables and be perfectly content."

I nod. "Oh, okay."

After a few minutes of silence, I ask, "What will you do about it?"

Kanda gave me a confused look. I clarify, "What will you do if the pack tries to kill it?"

"They'd get killed for breaking pack law. A lycanthrope will never deliberately harm a pack mate."

"But…."

Kanda continues, "I realize that you still don't understand how much power I have as alpha. I could do anything to the pack and they wouldn't rebel."

"That's awful!" I whisper so I wouldn't wake up Klaud.

"It's how it works," he says.

I remain silent, and Kanda murmurs, "You don't have to worry about me doing something. Alma may get on my nerves, and Alec may ask to get his throat ripped out, but I would never hurt either of them."

"I don't think you would," I say.

"Don't lie. There's a part of you that tells you that you don't know everything about me."

"But I ignore it."

"To some degree."

I don't reply to the comment and change the subject. "I have a feeling you've already suggested this―"

"She refuses to ask Alec if he's heard of this before. I told her we'd have to tell the pack who the father is before it's born, so she said we'd tell them the day it kicks for the first time."

I nod. "So in two months."

He nods.

"Well, I'm going to see if Alec is still up. _Golden Girls_ is one of the funniest shows I've ever watched," I say as I stand. As I walk into the hall, Kanda says, "Moyashi."

I pause, but I don't turn around. "It's Allen, BaKanda."

"Now that you know, she's going to cling to you. Not as strongly as she does with me, but you've become part of what keeps her standing. Remember that."

I look at him over my shoulder and open my mouth, but he cuts me off. "No, I enjoy being the person who supports her. I take pride in it."

I remain silent and continue to the main part of the Order.

_I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning. I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying. It's hard to keep on keeping on when you're being pushed around. Don't even know which way is up; you just keeping spinning down, 'round, down._

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

A few days later, I wake up to an empty bed. I stand and creep into the main room of the Order. My ears pick up the sound of faint crying, and I dart into the infirmary.

Komui, Hevlaska, Fou, Lavi, and Kanda stood around a bed. Kanda turns, smiling, and says, "Allen, come meet Secret Lee."

I beam and run to the bed, which held Lenalee. In her arms, a baby girl with silver wolf ears and a matching cat tail was latched onto her breast. I say, "Congratulations!"

Lavi remained silent as he wiped away his tears of joy, and Lenalee smiled. Fou glanced at me. "She looks like you. Silver hair and yellow eyes."

I look at Kanda, and he explains, "Remember how hair and eye color can change when you're bitten?"

I nod.

"Same thing with the babies. My parents were both green-eyed gingers."

I look at Secret, who did the same, and I notice how beautiful her eyes are. They look like mine when I transform with the Celestial element. Lenalee asks, "Do you want to hold her?"

I nod vigorously. I carefully take Secret from her mother and cradle her with a little bounce. A smile spreads over her face, and a giggle escapes her lips. With the laugh, a red ball of light zipped from her mouth out of the infirmary. Lavi does a fist pump. "She's a Fire!"

This was followed by a yellow ball of light. Fou says, "Mystic boy and Mystic girl."

I glance at Kanda again, and he says, "A lin-lin is born the first time a baby laughs. The colors indicate the element of the lin-lin, and in this case, the lycanthrope."

"You and I get to fry people, Secret," I joke.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"And why am I the babysitter?" Kanda asked, but he took Secret in his arms regardless. Lenalee smiled. "I want to go hunting today, and Lavi's on patrol the same time I would hunt. You and Allen can handle it!"

"What? When did I get dragged into this? I don't know how to take care of a baby!" I protest. Lenalee ignores me. "Please, Kanda? I was hoping you could give her a quick bath, too."

He rolled his eyes. "And you want me to do her hair as well, I assume?"

"Maybe…."

"Whatever. Go hunting," he muttered and shooed her. I follow him into his bathroom. "You're actually going to do it?"

Even though she was only a week old, Secret already could walk…or waddle. When Kanda set her on the lavatory, she sat patiently as he filled the sink with hot water. He said, "I don't have a problem with it. Can you go ahead and undress her?"

I hesitate. "If I do, I'm not a pedophile, right?"

"That depends on whether you like it too much."

I shake my head and begin on my task. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Basic understanding."

"How do you get a basic understanding of giving babies sponge baths?"

Kanda pours soap into the water, and the scent of strawberries fills the room. "Have you ever looked under my bed?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask as I finish undressing Secret.

"There is a portion for Shiloh's things, but the rest is books. Hundreds. I read a little on the subject."

Before I could ask anything more, Kanda took a now wet washcloth and held it where Secret could see it. "Uncle K's going to give you a bath. Does that sound good?"

Secret smiled and laughed. As he ran the cloth over her skin, I ask, "How did you come across the topic of baby bathing?"

"I'm surprised Lavi hasn't told you yet."

"Told me what? Do you secretly read baby books or something?"

Kanda rolls his eyes. "No, nothing like that. It's cosmetology."

I blank. "Huh?"

"If I had been a normal person, I would be working on my own salon right now. I read a lot on cosmetology, and one of the skin care books I have talks about babies."

I smile. "So that's why you keep your hair long?"

"Actually, I can't cut it. I mean, I _can,_ but if it's more than the dead ends, it grows back out. I suppose I like it like this anyways."

After he dries her, Kanda picks up Secret and nuzzles his nose against hers. "Does that feel better? Your daddy still doesn't know how to clean you properly. Isn't that silly?"

She laughs and makes a face at him. Kanda smiles. "Yeah, your daddy's a silly rabbit. Silly rabbit!"

"You really would make an amazing father," I say as he sets her on the vanity again. He shrugs. "Whatever you want to believe. I'm going to be the father figure of Klaud's baby, so I guess we'll find out if that's true or not."

The bluenette slips a pink dress over Secret's head and fits it on her. When he finished, he said, "Okay, Secret, are you ready for a game?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you going to play peek-a-boo?"

"No, lycanthrope children are extremely smart at birth. While it may take time for their bodies to catch up sometimes, their minds are very sharp. For the most part, she knows what we are talking about and she can understand things easily," Kanda explains. "She would be the toddler who knows the square block can't go through the circle slot."

"That's so cool!" I exclaim.

He nods and picks up Secret. "It's important to keep them learning."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yes."

We walk into the bedroom, and Kanda sets Secret on the bed before he crouches in front of her. "Secret, I'm going to say a name and I want you to do the best face you can to look like that person, okay?"

"Kanda, isn't that a little complicated?" I ask. He doesn't reply. Secret giggles and nods. I gape. This is a one-week-old!

"Uncle K," he says. For a moment, the baby remains still, but then she scrunched up her face and frowned. He nods. "Daddy."

Secret closes her eyes and sticks her little tongue out. Kanda puts her arms up as if they were bunny ears. "Remember, silly rabbit. Rabbit's have floppy ears. Now do Mama."

She smiled and covered her ears, as if to say, "This part is different." Kanda continued, "Moyashi."

"Hey!" I protest. Secret glances at me before she crunches her face again and lets out a quick "WHA!"

Kanda's shoulders shudder, and I whack him behind his head. "Shut up!"

"Even Secret thinks you're a moyashi," he says while he struggles to suppress his laughter.

"No, she doesn't! Right, Secret?" I ask. "Do you think I'm a moyashi?"

She nods in a heartbeat. I sigh. "Curse my short parents."

A few minutes later, Kanda holds Secret as she drinks from her bottle. She can hold the bottle herself, but she refuses to drink her milk unless someone holds her. I still freak out over holding her, so Kanda took the job.

The alpha glances at the entrance to the girls' wing as a woman walks out. "KlaNii!"

Klaud sits on Kanda's other side. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked. She hesitated. "I'm not sure. I…she likes you more."

Secret reached a hand out to Klaud. Kanda asked, "Do you want to go to Aunt Klaud, Secret?"

She nodded. Kanda carefully shifted Secret into his "sister's" arms. Klaud leaned back and held the baby close.

I smile. "You know, you say that you're too young to be pregnant, but I think you're naturally a mother."

"He's right," Kanda agreed. "He's delusional and thinks I'd make a great father, but you'll make a great mother."

I hear Secret's purring from where I sat. Klaud smiles. "I guess so."

**Author Note: The mystery is solved! Or at least one is. If the father surprised you, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)-Gary Allan. **


	10. Ultrasound

**Inuyashamunkey: Thanks!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thank you!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you so much! Actually, I got the idea for the lin-lin birth from Tinkerbell. I may be in high school, but I still watch the movies! And yes, the term is correct. I learned a new word thanks to you!**

**Mysteriousgirl14: Thanks!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Yaoicode: Thank you! You'll have to see! And thanks for clearing that up for me!**

**MandM7: Thanks!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 10: Ultrasound_

"Seriously, Yuu, you need to tell me how you do it," Lavi says as Kanda cradles a sleeping Secret. The alpha rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell. Maybe she likes wolves better than rabbits."

When Lavi stares at his feet in despair, Kanda sighs and says, "You just try too hard. Don't act differently around her because you're trying to be a role model."

"But I thought―"

Kanda shifts Secret into Lavi's arms to cut him off. As soon as Secret settled, her yellow eyes opened.

"Hi, Secret, did you have a good nap?" Lavi asked. She blinked at him. He looked at Kanda for help.

"Set her down."

Lavi carefully laid his daughter on the couch next to me. Secret looks at me. "Nya!"

I smile. As Lavi and Kanda crouch in front of the baby, the bluenette glances around the room, probably to see how many lycanthropes were in the room. He grumbles about how much he'll regret what he's about to do before he looks at Secret and smiles. "Secret, your daddy thinks you don't love him."

"Huh? I didn't―!"

"Shut up!" Kanda snaps. He looks back at Secret. "But you love him, right?"

Secret nods. The alpha smiles and picks her up. "He's still just a silly rabbit! Silly, silly, silly wabbit!"

"He's kind of scaring me," Lavi whispers to me. I laugh. "I'm telling you: he was born to be a father."

Kanda moved Secret to Lavi. The redhead paused for a moment and then stuck out his tongue. "Daddy's a silly wabbit!"

Kanda sits next to me. "I'm going to regret that for a long time."

"You can't sit there and say you didn't enjoy it," I say. He leans back and closes his eyes. "I might as well get used to it. In three months, I'll be a full-time daddy."

"Does that bother you?" I ask.

Kanda shakes his head, eyes still closed. "Another thing I'll regret saying, but I like children…to some degree. As long as they aren't annoying."

"Most children are annoying."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Do you really think a kid would annoy me more than once?"

"You do have a point, but then they would be scared of you."

"Good. Then they won't end up like Lavi."

"They'll end up with trauma."

"Where did the 'you were made to be a father' stuff go?"

"I don't know," I say. "I still think that, though I'm starting to worry about the poor child."

"Don't give him, her, it, whatever sympathy before he, she, it, whatever is even born."

I shrug.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"KlaNii, your stomach is already swelled. You'll hurt yourself―or the baby―if you go hunting," Kanda said. Klaud frowned. "But―!"

"He's right," I add.

"I don't want to be useless," she mumbled and stared at her feet.

Before Kanda could say anything, Lenalee popped out of nowhere. "Klaud, I stopped my normal duties when I got a bump. You need to do the same. And get an ultrasound."

"I don't need an ultrasound," Klaud growled. I say, "What would Arejay and Lizzy do?"

She glanced at me. "Lizzy and Arejay Hale?"

I nod. "If Lizzy got pregnant, can you imagine how freaked out she would be with no husband and only hooking up on the weekends?"

"What's your point?" the "siblings" asked.

"My point is that Arejay would be there for her because he's her brother. He'd do what he knew was best for her, even when she disagreed."

Klaud paused and looked at Kanda. He said, "I want to keep you safe. You and the baby."

After another minute, she finally gave in. "Fine. No patrol or hunting, but I'm not getting an ultrasound."

No one pushed, not even Lenalee, who seemed like she really wanted to.

That night, patrols changed. For the next month or so, I would be on evening patrol with Alec and Lavi.

"So where are we set to go?" I ask.

Lavi replies, "Clouded Mountain and back."

After a moment, I ask, "Would it be a good idea for everyone to bring their creatures to the Order? I mean, in case something happened?"

"Yes, though we need Kanda's permission. Too many creatures of opposing elements in very close vicinity can be bad for their health."

"How?"

Alec says, "In my old pack, we had different places for the creatures. When one of the vampire clans became more active, we brought all of our creatures to the cave we lived in. Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. A unicorn and mermaid were having a conversation, and a…portal opened between them and sucked them in. They got back through, but they had to be healed by lin-lins."

Lavi laughs. "I wonder why a portal hasn't opened between Yu and me."

Alec and I join in.

As we continue to walk, I glance at Lavi. "Um, I've been wondering for a while…you're so happy all the time. And Kanda said that the people he bit didn't have pretty backgrounds. Y-you don't have to tell me, but I was just curious."

He nods. "When I was fourteen, I had my first cigarette. By fifteen, I was smoking over a pack a day. When I turned twenty, my grandfather made me go to the doctor because I had been coughing to the point of vomiting the last few months."

Lavi paused for a moment. "The lung cancer was so advanced that I had less than a month left. My grandfather told me to get through it myself. Kanda found me in the garden of the hospital, smoking. Even when I only had days, I couldn't stop. That's what it does to you. The bite cured the cancer and destroyed my addiction. Now, I could smoke and not give it a second thought because addictions don't affect lycanthropes."

"Are you a lot younger than you look?" I ask.

"Don't know. How old do I look?"

"About thirty-four."

He nods. "Then yes. I'm twenty-six."

Even Alec seemed surprised by this information. I glance at the ravenette. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five. Twenty-six in January."

I nod. "I'm twenty-three."

"Oak, right?"

I nod again. "January is…Storm…?"

He opens his mouth, and I quickly correct, "Wolf!"

"Yes."

Lavi kicks a rock. "I'm Wort. Of all the things they could have named the August moon."

"You should have been born in May," I say.

"The Hare moon? Why does everyone think I'm a rabbit?"

"Hyperactive rabbit," Alec and I say in unison.

The redhead stuck his tongue out at us. We walked in silence towards Clouded Mountain.

After we passed Lake WillowDrop, I paused. Alec and Lavi turn to look at me. The ravenette asked, "Allen, are you okay?"

I raise my hand to quiet him. "Do you hear that?"

They listen for a moment. Lavi says, "No."

"Exactly," I say. "It's too quiet."

No bird song filled the forest. The trees swayed in the breeze, absence of the presence of squirrels and other wildlife. The smell of sugar and bloodstone dust wafts into my nostril. I glance at Lavi, and he nods.

"TRANSFORMATION MYSTIC STORM!"

"TRANSFORMATION PLATINUM FIRE!"

"TRANSFORMATION BLACK JEWEL!"

"Show yourself!" I growl, green and black eyes narrowed.

A dark-skinned figure with short, black hair walked out of the trees. "I actually don't want to fight today. Just a little spying."

Thunder shakes the ground as I hiss, "Devit."

The vampire smiles, his fangs poking his bottom lip. "So you know who I am, Allen Walker."

"I could say the same."

He shrugs. "Every Noah knows who you are, Mister Two Elements. Though, I have to wonder why you seem to hate me so much. What did I do to you?"

Lavi stood on a floating Platinum platform. "Yeah, Allen. Why are you so ticked?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Alec asked from the top of a spike of Onyx. They must have had to move due to the Myst covering on the ground.

I glance at the ravenette. "You knew all along."

He nods. "She passed out afterwards, and I carried her into the woods so no one saw her ears and tail."

"Still confused here, guys," Lavi said.

"Klaud," I say. "Devit's the father."

Lavi's eyes bulged.

Devit's golden eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Huh?!"

I growl and glare at him. "You got her pregnant, you sick rapist."

"Oh, crap. Lord Millennium's going to be mad," he said, a hand over his eyes. I snap, "He'll be mad?! What about Klaud?! Her life is _ruined_!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Devit retorted. "It was an experiment!"

"To see if you could make a vampire-lycanthrope hybrid?!"

"No! I didn't know she was a lycanthrope. The glamour you mutts use covers your scent."

"So you just wanted to rape someone."

Devit sighed exasperatedly. "No. Lord Millennium wanted to see if sexual activity would help as far as drinking people."

Lightning strikes the ground in front of me. "Oh, so you're the good guy. You didn't want to rape anyone, just drink their blood."

"You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand. But I understand that you're a rapist and murderer."

Devit shakes his head. "You understand that you can't do anything against Kanda, right?"

"Kanda has nothing to do with this," I growl.

"Aren't you supposed to be the intellectual one? A vampire clan is like a lycanthrope pack. The Lord Millennium is our leader."

"I don't care. Now get out of our territory before I turn you into barbeque."

Devit opens his mouth, but he's cut off by lightning striking the ground in front of him. Before he runs toward his own territory, he says, "Think about it."

"Out!"

Once I'm certain he's gone, I deactivate and begin to walk towards Clouded Mountain. "Come on. We need to get back to the Order before night falls."

I morph into a lycanthrope. After a moment, a red wolf and black cougar run beside me, and we make our way to Clouded Mountain.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_Open your eyes and you will see. 'Cause I still believe sometimes you gotta lose everything to find out that you've always been running awry. You gotta keep your head up when the world won't let up. Sometimes you gotta leave everything to find out what you don't want to leave behind. You gotta keep your head up when the world won't let up."_

I pull off my headphones and look at Alec, who sat in his "bed". "Why didn't you tell us you knew?"

He shrugs. "It's not my place. Klaud's going through enough crap as it is."

I glance at the bathroom door to make sure it was still closed. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Yes. One of my pack mates fell in love with a vampire. The baby never turned against us or anything, but it was only a week old when it and its mother were killed."

I look at my lap.

"However, I believe this pack is much closer than my old one was," Alec continues. "It's like a family. You can feel it in the air."

The bathroom door opens. "I should take that as a compliment."

Alec looks at Kanda. "It was meant to be, though I'm not keen on the idea of giving you compliments."

"I'm not keen on the idea of letting be in this pack either, but I guess we're both disappointed."

"Knock it off!" I growl. "Alec, you started that. Apologize."

His blue eyes turn to slits as he watches Kanda. "Sorry."

"Buzz off."

"Kanda!" I hiss.

He glances at me then back at Alec. "Whatever."

He stalks into the tunnel and says without stopping, "Moyashi, Klaud's having an ultrasound. Five minutes in the infirmary."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Five minutes later, I hold my headphones and mp3 player in my hand and say, "Klaud, I brought my headphones if you want to listen to them."

She glances at the device. "Hollywood Undead?"

"I already made a playlist for you. Halestorm. Papa Roach. Three Days Grace."

She nods and slips the headphones on.

Komui pushes her shirt up, and she tenses. Kanda squeezes her hand.

When I really looked, I could see the slight swell in Klaud's stomach. Komui smeared the gel on her skin before he began to rub the weirdly shaped stick around the area. Kanda and I glanced at the screen as it beeped, a ball of a baby appearing.

"It's a boy," Komui said. Klaud heard him through the music. I guess I assumed she would be irritated by the fact the baby's a boy, but her face looked indifferent. She definitely heard him.

Kanda seemed happy. His eyes glittered, and something like a smile formed on his lips.

"_You don't understand."_

I shake my head.

"_Think about it."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At dinner the next day, my mind floated in the clouds somewhere in a far away land.

"Allen!"

I shake my head and look at Kanda. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

After Kanda turned his attention back to Marie, Alec glanced at me. _"Still thinking about yesterday?"_

"_Am I that obvious?"_

"_A little."_

I sigh. _"I just keep replaying what Devit said. Doesn't it make you wonder?"_

"_Not really,"_ he said._ "But then again, you also strike me as the type of person who would ask a waterfall why it's wet instead of assuming it's wet because it's made of water."_

"_Kanda said the exact same thing after my apprenticeship ceremony."_

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?"_

"_I don't know. Why doesn't it?"_

"_Kanda and I are a lot alike, as much as I hate to admit it. That's probably the reason we're at each other's throats all the time."_

"_That and you both like me."_

"_And that."_

I sigh again and nibble on a piece of raccoon, but the taste didn't make me any happier.

Kanda looked at me. _"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did something happen?"_

"_No, I just…I keep thinking about what Devit said."_

"_What? That he had no choice in raping Klaud?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Vampires lie."_

"_But what purpose would he have to lie?" _I ask. _"It's not like we'd think of him differently if he'd said he'd wanted to rape her."_

"_Just don't lose sleep over it."_

**Author Note: Short chapter! I wanted to get it out. Long waits for updates. Writer's block. High school. Ugh! Just please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Won't Let Up-Papa Roach.**


	11. Games

**Firediva0: Thanks! It's not too bad. It's definitely different than middle school. I have to get up an hour earlier, and that's only because I'm a car rider. I have five classes a day instead of eight, and the lunch schedule is separated by three time periods instead of grade. I don't know; maybe your high school is different from mine, but those are the biggest differences to me.**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Thank you for your review! I hope to get a chance to find out what it tastes like! I think….**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Abattles2: Thanks!**

**Inuyashamunkey: Thank you!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thanks! I wish you luck! And here I was complaining about getting up at six.**

**Adelsaro: Thank you!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks!**

**MedeinaYuri: Thank you so much!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 11: Games_

"Kanda," I ask, "is it possible for Klaud to do physical activities?"

He glances at me. "What are you thinking in that maze of mind?"

I shrug. "I thought the pack could do something together. I mean, it's been over a month since Lavi's party, and things are really tense. Haven't you noticed?"

Kanda nods. From the floor, Alec says, "It sounds like a great idea. We can do some sports and maybe a campfire. It's been forever since my last cooked rabbit!"

"You two seem to have everything planned out. I'll put both of you and Lavi on that little committee. Two days," Kanda says.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

I stand in front of the game court. "It's kind of ugly, but volleyball can happen."

In the clearing, a volleyball net hung between to oak trees, courtesy of a few Air lin-lins. Sticks marked the boundaries. The trees around us towered so high that even in a large clearing, sunlight barely dappled the ground.

Lenalee smiled. "Looks good to me!"

Everyone but Tiedoll, Hevlaska, Alma, Chaoji, and Winters stood behind me. Hevlaska and Tiedoll volunteered to babysit Secret, while the others simply weren't interested.

I stand on one side of the net, Alec on the other, and say, "Fou."

She walks to my side, and Alec says, "Kanda."

Gasps released as the bluenette reluctantly joined Alec.

"Lavi."

"Lenalee."

"Klaud."

"Komui."

"Reever."

"Bak."

"Marie."

Miranda stood alone. "I-I'll keep score!"

I smile sadly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not good with sports anyways."

"Miranda," Klaud said, "if I can hop around preggers then you can deal with your clumsiness and play."

"Yeah, come on. They have more boys anyways," I say. Lenalee stuck her tongue out. "And what's up with that? I'm alone in a testosterone filled world!"

"You're telling me," Klaud and Fou mutter.

We huddle up. I glance around my team. "Lavi, Reever, and Klaud, you guys take the back. Fou, Marie, and I will keep the front. Miranda, you stay middle. Okay?"

Fou says, "Shouldn't you put Marie in the back instead of Klaud? He can receive Kanda's serves better."

"You guys play volleyball?"

Lavi shrugs. "Sometimes. Kanda and Klaud are best, but Kanda can jump serve."

I face palm. "Why didn't you tell me this first?!"

I glance up for a moment, and Kanda looks over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. After a short glare, I turn back to my team. "Well, my thought was Klaud wouldn't have to jump much, but you're right. Marie and Klaud switch."

Once everything's settled, we put our hands over each other's. "One, two, three, SPIKE IT!"

"You ready to get creamed?" Alec asks. "We get ball first since you have an extra player."

I toss the ball to him. "All bark, no bite."

"You want to bet?" Kanda asked. I stick my tongue out at him.

Alec overhands the ball and barely gets it over the net, to which Fou has to dive before I can bump it back over. Komui sets it to Bak, who sets it over. Klaud bumps the ball over. Lenalee sets it to Komui, who bumps it straight up. Then, to my horror, Kanda runs from the back, jumps two feet in the air, and spikes it right at Miranda, who squeals and ducks, and the ball buries half of itself in the dirt.

I gape at Kanda, and he smirks. "That's two points."

Once Miranda gets over her trauma and Lavi digs up the ball, Alec serves again, but this time, it goes into the net. Since team captains have to serve first, I take the ball. I played volleyball in high school as part of PE and I got many people telling me I was a great player. Well, let's see.

Nervously, I overhand the ball. It soared into the back row, and Bak returned it easily. Marie bumped it to Fou, who set it, and Klaud spiked. Lenalee dove to get it, but it landed somewhere in the bushes. I got in two more serves and three points before Lavi hit it out of bounds. Two to five….

When Alec tossed the ball to Kanda, everyone stepped to the sides, barely in bounds, while Marie stood in the middle of our side of the court.

_Come on, he can't be that good!_

I watched as Kanda threw the ball about fifteen feet in the air. He then proceeded to jump several feet up and when he hit the ball, he front flipped. The ball, hardly a white streak, came straight at me. Not knowing what else to do, I hop to the side and kick it. The force took me to the ground, but apparently, I'm a lot stronger than I thought, because that ball? It went through the net, nearly decapitated Lenalee, and hit Kanda, who flew into an oak tree twenty feet behind him and when he fell, left an imprint.

I gasp and run to him. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry!"

He coughs and shoots the ball at me. "Our point."

"Whatever. I'll remember that," I say as he stands.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"And who had no bite?" Alec asked me. I glare. "Shut up. Our team was two points behind."

Alec rolled his eyes.

Lavi says, "Hey, Yuu, tell Allen and Alec about Falling Rocks."

"Falling Rocks?"

Kanda nods. "A long time ago, there was an Indian tribe. The chief, Black Feather, had two sons, Strong Oak and Falling Rocks. One day, Black Feather fell ill, and since Strong Oak and Falling Rocks were twins, there had to be a test of some sort to see which one would be the next chief."

I frown. "They didn't have to fight to the death or anything like that, right?"

"No one fought," Kanda said. "Strong Oak and Falling Rocks had to go into the forest for three months, and whoever brought back the most animal pelts became chief. Three months later, Strong Oak came back with fifty-two pelts. The tribe searched, but couldn't find Falling Rocks. They continued looking for six months. Nine months. A year. And they're still looking for him to this very day."

"Really?" Alec and I ask in unison. Kanda nods. "Because when people drive down the road, there are signs that say 'watch for falling rocks'."

I smack him. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was! It was hilarious!" Lavi laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Klaud's smile turn to a grimace. She quickly got up and walked into the dark woods. Kanda glanced at where she disappeared. "KlaNii?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while."

He frowned and stood, but I did the same and put my hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll go talk to her."

He hesitates. Marie asked, "Kanda, Miranda has wanted to hear your version of 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry for a while."

Kanda sits again as I walk into the forest.

As I pick my way around the trees, I illuminate the area with a ball of Light held in my palm. My eyes land on a figure curled up against a tree. "Klaud?"

She doesn't look up. "Leave me alone."

I kneel beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," I say. She rests her chin on her knees, tears in her eyes. "The baby kicked."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she murmurs. "But I promised YuKa that I would tell the pack who the father is when he kicked the first time."

I nod. "He told me. You don't have to be scared."

"But―"

I interrupt, "No buts. The pack will understand. Lavi and Alec already know, and they didn't reject you."

Amethyst eyes widen. "Lavi knows?"

"Yes," I say. Klaud quiets.

After a few minutes, she wordlessly stands and walks out of the forest. I follow her. When we get to the fire, I sit beside Alec while Klaud sits beside Kanda. They stare at each other before Kanda nods and kisses her forehead. He says, "Fou, come over here."

The woman gave him a confused look and moved beside him. When he slipped an arm around her waist, everyone else gave him a confused glance, especially Bak.

Klaud took a breath. "Um…I know that you guys have been wondering who the father of my baby is. It's…I…um…."

She looked at Kanda. "I can't do it."

He slipped his other arm around her. "It isn't possible for KlaNii to be a suspect any longer. Keep that in mind. Four months ago, she went out to a convenience store a little after midnight. Devit, one of the Noah, raped her."

Fou's face turned red from anger in an instant. Kanda glanced at her. "Calm down."

Her eyes blazed an ice blue. "You don't know what it's like to be raped! You don't know what it's like to have a monster's child inside you! To have no power whatsoever!"

"Fou, cool it," Kanda repeats.

"How can you be calm about this?! Why haven't you launched an attack on the Noah?! Do you care about Klaud at all?!" she screamed. Kanda closed his eyes. "Yes, I do. Launching an attack would only get people killed."

"Stop using that as an excuse! You only care about this pack when it benefits you, so―!"

She's cut off by Shadow blasting over the area. The fire went out. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. My ears picked up coughing, followed by a low, seething growl. I reach beside me and grab fabric. "Alec?"

"_Shh,"_ he said. _"Kanda's going through an authority battle."_

"_Huh?"_

"_He's talking to Fou. Just in a different way."_

"_He's not hurting her, right?!"_

"_No, he's just talking, but while he's talking, she's unable to interrupt or respond. It's hard to explain."_

I don't reply. As the Shadow slowly cleared, I see Fou crying in Kanda's arms.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. Bak didn't move from his seat, even though his face portrayed his worry for his mate.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What did you do to Fou?" I ask as I walk next to Kanda back to the Order. I had pulled him away from the rest of the group to go to long way.

"Something from my past," he replied.

"What, like you were raped?"

He doesn't answer and glances at me, as if to say, "I don't know". I stop him. "What did you tell her? I mean, if you want me to drop it, I will, but―"

"Do you remember what I told you about my past?" he cut. I nod. "Your parents abused you until you ran away when you were twelve."

"And at twelve, I had the same body I do now, save for a few minor differences."

I look down. "You said your dad drank too much."

"Yes, so I knew exactly what would happen every Saturday night after he got home from the bar."

"I-I'm sorry," I whisper. Kanda continues walking. "Fou didn't know that. Actually, other than Marie, no one knew, not even Klaud."

I follow him. "You don't exactly…you know…act like you were ever sexually abused."

"There are two different types of people in this world. One type gets hurt and holds on to it. The other type gets hurt and realizes no matter what they do, nothing will change."

"But didn't you ever want to get even?"

"Didn't have to. Bad things happen to people who drink and drive."

"What about your mother?"

He shrugs. "Two years ago, I heard she got AIDS. I haven't checked recently."

"Checked?"

"There are lycanthropes out there that didn't like pack life. Same for vampires. I know a vampire that works at the university you used to attend. He's a normal human as far as I'm concerned, but I keep an eye on him regardless."

"So you've bitten people who went back to normal life?"

He nods. "Suman Dark. Timothy Hearst. They didn't have happy lives before I bit them, but they wanted to see what they could do with themselves. They have elements and transformations, but don't use them."

When we get to the Order, Kanda leads me to our room, something about knowing I'll ask something else. He knows me too well.

"Was there anyone who asked to be bitten?" I ask.

Kanda stares at the ceiling. "Yes. Lavi. Lenalee. Winters. Daisya. Hevlaska. Komui. Shiloh."

"Shiloh did?"

He pauses. "Shiloh wasn't exactly in a good arrangement. He had no relatives, so it was hard for him to pay for college. Prostitution became his answer."

I draw circles on his stomach. "I guess I was pretty lucky."

"Definitely. I guess you were bullied to some extent, but since you ignored it for the most part, I wouldn't consider it a big part of your history."

"Was anyone here bullied?"

"Well, I'm not going to say anyone who I have doubts on whether or not they would mind, but Lenalee was cyber bullied."

"Lenalee?"

Kanda nods. "Looking at her now, I wouldn't have thought she was either. When her parents divorced, people at her high school began picking on her. It became so bad she stopped talking at school or anywhere her classmates could hear her. Then it started on her Facebook account. When she was eighteen, I saw her cutting in her room. Granted, she was freaked out when a random man crawled through her window to take away her knife, but when I asked her if she wanted to get away from it, she said she'd do anything."

After a moment, I ask, "Did turning her heal her scars?"

"It can only do so much. If you really look, you can see the scars on her wrists from when she slit them once. Luckily, Komui found her before she bled out."

I wipe my eyes, knowing they're wet. "I want to hug everyone now."

"I won't stop you."

I laugh. "Yeah, but I might freak them out to some extent. Besides, I'd be scared to hug Marie."

"Are you still worried he'll eat you or something?"

"No, but he's scary."

Kanda doesn't reply. With a sniffle, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He doesn't react at first, but after a moment, he slips his arms around my waist and moves his lips against mine.

When I pull away, he asks, "What was that for?"

"I don't know. Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

He gives me a look, and I confess, "I just wanted to give you some love."

"I don't need―"

"I know, I know. You're too strong to need support, and what your parents did doesn't affect you anymore," I say. "But news flash, I don't fall for that crap."

He remains silent. I smile sadly and nuzzle into his side. "Kanda, it's not healthy for you to hold in things. I don't have a clue what it feels like to go through something like that, but you need to let it out to someone. Marie and Fou may know, but I doubt you vented."

He still doesn't reply. I turn out the light and roll over, my back pressed against his side. "Goodnight."

_Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light. There's no sound. Hard to breathe when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"_I didn't have a choice!"_

I frown and rub my temples.

"_You don't understand."_

I grab a cushion from the other side of Alec and scream into it in frustration.

"Um, you okay?" he asks. I don't reply and turn to Kanda, who sat on my other side. "I'm going hunting."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Okay?"

I stand and walk toward the mouth of the cave, but Kanda says, "Take someone with you. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"I can take care of myself!" I protest as I turn to look at him. Kanda replies, "I'm not taking that chance. I don't go out alone anymore either, so it's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself."

I sigh. "Alec?"

The ravenette stretches and nods. "Sure. I could use some exercise."

As we walk through the forest, I say, "I need you to promise something."

"What is it?"

I stop and face him. "I'm going to the border to get some answers. Don't tell."

"Of course," he says. "I figured you'd do something like this soon anyways."

"Then let's go," I say before I leap into my lycanthrope form.

**Author Note: It's been too long since I added a cliffhanger! Let me know what you think and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Hear Me Now-Hollywood Undead.**


	12. Supergirl

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker: Thanks!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you!**

**Ern Estine13624: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you for your review!**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I'm with you! Thanks!**

**Ankhesenemun2: Thank you!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Inuyashamunkey: Thank you! You'll have to read!**

**Mysteriousgirl14: Thanks! He's just frustrated. Haven't you ever seen me hit myself with a pillow? I know you have! She's about four months along, so two months. I already have a name picked for the baby, but thank you for the suggestion! I love the name! Love you!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thank you! You'll have to read! And for the most part, this story won't have too much like the anime/manga, but this chapter does if you've seen it. To Bruise: Thank you for reading! I listened to it and now I'm addicted! I BLAME YOU! Anyways, I think it really does fit. I'm glad you put the thought into telling me!**

**Adelsaro: Thanks! I totally agree! I love giving 'em, hate receiving 'em.**

**AliceXxX: Thank you! I find myself doing the same thing!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! You'll have to see!**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 12: Supergirl_

"_Shouldn't we go to V.G.?" _ Alec asked as I sat down in front of the border.

"_We want to talk. If we go into their territory, it will seem like an invasion. And I don't want to get captured again,"_ I reply.

He doesn't reply.

"Why are you here?" a man I couldn't see asked.

I morph into my anthro form. "I'm here to talk."

"ALLEN!" a female voice squealed before a girl with spiky blue hair jumped on me. My eyes widen. "R-Road?!"

She grinned and pressed her lips to mine. I stand frozen as she pulls away. Alec puts his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

When I don't reply, he punches me.

"I'm good!" I declare as I rub my cheek.

A man with a long ponytail stepped out of the darkened forest. I tilt my head. "I don't remember a ponytail."

Tyki shrugs. "Vampire thing. Now why are you here?"

"I said I wanted to talk."

I flick my ears as Road hugged Tyki's arm and whispered in his ear, "I told you; he really is smart."

Tyki's golden eyes watch me for a moment before he says, "Come with us."

He turns, but I say, "I would rather not."

"Kanda doesn't know you're here?"

I shake my head. "I told him we were going hunting."

"But I assume you want to talk to Devit in particular?"

I remain silent.

"Then follow me," Tyki said.

Alec glanced at me as we follow the vampires through the dark, disgusting forest. _"Are you sure about this?"_

"_Weren't you the one who wanted to go straight to Vampire Grove?"_

"_Yes, but…."_

After a moment, Alec says, _"Forget I asked."_

"How can you stand to live here?" I ask. Road glances over her shoulder at me. "It's not our choice. The Earl wanted to settle here."

I don't push it.

In less than ten minutes, the four of us walked into the cave.

"Road, Tyki, can you smell lycanthropes?" a voice yelled.

Road giggled, "That's because Allen and a less significant one are here."

"Should I be insulted?" Alec asked. Tyki shrugged. "No, Road just has a crush on the boy."

"I couldn't tell," I mutter and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand for the umpteenth time.

The tunnel opened up to a living room, like at the Order, but the room reeked of sugar and bloodstone dust. I cover my nose with my hand while Alec sneezes. Tyki seemed amused as he sat on the couch. "You really aren't used to the smell, are you?"

I shake my head. He continues, "Lycanthropes smell different depending on their elements, but it's overwhelming. The two of you smell like chocolate and autumn."

Alec glances at me. "I smell like autumn?"

I shrug. "I never noticed."

As soon as I said it, Jasdero and Devit walked out of one of the many tunnels, clothespins over their noses. The blonde vampire grinned goofily. "We're set!"

Devit opened his mouth, but when he saw me, he closed it. I glare at him. "I want answers."

Road sat in Tyki's lap, though it didn't seem to bother the victim. "Better hurry with the questions then. The Earl is returning in the next few weeks, and it will take a long time for your scent to be unnoticeable."

"You told me that you had no choice in raping Klaud," I say as I stare at Devit. "Why?"

"So you're ready to listen?" he asked in return.

I nod. "That's why I came. Everyone has the capability of lying, but trying to get on my good side won't help you at all."

"Again I say, I told you he's the smart one," Road says to Tyki. Devit says, "I asked you if you realized you could never turn against Kanda."

I nod. "I don't know what would happen though."

Tyki leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Well, Kanda's so much more powerful than you think. He could kill you in an instant if he used even a half of his real power. However, if a linta gets past its need to follow its alpha's orders, it can attack its alpha, but the moment it happens with a killing intent, the linta loses all power."

"The alpha gave the linta its power and can take it away," Road added. "After that, the element the linta previously harnessed will turn against and kill it."

"And that will happen to vampires?" I ask. Devit plops down on the other sofa and propped his feet on the table. "The first part, yes. But instead of all of the element business, vampires have…memories."

"Dreams, Bonds, Pleasure…" I say. He nods. "Exactly. Our memory turns against us."

Tyki says, "But in the long run, we die. Regardless of lycanthrope or vampire, we die if we turn against our creator."

"But you wouldn't die if you refused to do something," I say.

"If we refuse, the Earl will attack us. Either he kills us or we fight back and our memory kills us," Devit replied.

After a moment, I ask, "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Devit asked blankly. I rephrase, "You raped someone, and she's pregnant. What are you going to do?"

The vampire quiets. Though he hadn't said a word the whole time, Jasdero stood by the tunnel he and Devit had come from. "Is the baby healthy?"

Alec nods. "Yes. It's a boy."

"I always wanted to have a baby boy," Road whispered. No one spoke for several minutes. Eventually, Devit broke the silence. "There's nothing I can do. I'd love to be with him, but there's nothing I can do about it. Who's the woman's mate?"

"Her name is Klaud," I say. "And she isn't close to her mate. Kanda's going to be the father figure."

"Kanda?" the four vampires asked in unison.

I nod. "He has a sweet side."

"Though it's the size of an ameba and―"

I jab Alec in the ribs to cut him off.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"That went well," Alec said as he carried a large muskrat. We had left Vampire Grove and went to Lake WillowDrop to wash off so there wouldn't be a single trace of vampire scent on us. And Alec caught a muskrat.

"Yeah, it did. I have more insight," I say. "But you can keep the muskrat."

"Huh?"

I shrug. "I'm not a muskrat person."

Later that night, everyone sat in the dining room. Apparently, Fou really likes muskrat. Then, I had an epiphany.

"Kanda?" I ask. He glances at me. "Yeah?"

"Where do our elements manifest from? In our bodies, I mean," I ask.

He gives me a confused look, but must have decided I just am that kind of student. Kanda says, "When I bite someone, they pass out. In the time they're out of it, their ears and tails grow while their mark appears and any hair or eye color changes occur. An organ also forms."

"Organ?" I repeat. He nods. "Near the shoulder blades."

I say, "Which is where the wings grow from and the weak spot under them is."

"Correct. That organ pumps fluid into the bloodstream. When they receive their element, the organ fills with the element. A lycanthrope would die without it."

"So if it was removed," I say, "it would be like taking someone's lungs, heart, liver, or another vital organ."

"Yes. It also fuels our immune system so we can eat raw prey among other things."

I smile. "I learned something today!"

"You learn something every day," the pack said in unison.

Conversation continued to float around the room…until Fou fell to the ground.

Kanda was immediately beside her. As he checked her heart and breathing, he said, "Marie."

The beta began to tear apart the muskrat. Everyone else stood, murmurs of concern spreading. I clutched Alec's arm in a death grip, but if he minded, he didn't mention it. I watch Marie pull a grape-size, yellow crystal out of the muskrat, and he says, "Kanda."

The bluenette took one glance at the crystal and cursed. As he continued to check Fou, he asked, "Lavi, do you remember the protocol for Kryptonite?"

The redhead's eyes widen. "Y-yes, but I―!"

"You and Allen are at risk. Get to the showers _now._"

Lavi weaved around a few people and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?!" I ask as he drags me into the boys' wing. He doesn't reply and pushes open the bathroom door. When he shoves me into a shower stall and begins to strip, I shout, "Lavi, what is happening?!"

"I'll explain in a second. Just take off your clothes and throw them into the other stalls."

Lavi turns on the water, and though I'm confused and self-conscious, I tug off my shirt, followed by my jeans. After a mental conflict, I toss my underwear over the wall as well. Water sprayed the redhead before he grabbed my shoulders and switched us. When the ice water hits my skin, I yelp and glare at him. "Are you trying to freeze me?!"

"No, I'm trying to keep you from dying," he muttered coldly. I really disliked Serious Lavi.

After a moment, Lavi tosses a bar of soap to me. He rubs another one over himself, and I mimic his movements, my back to him. My body shivered, and my teeth chattered from the cold water, but I dealt with it. I've only seen Lavi like this once, and it was directed at Kanda, so it wasn't a big deal. But he's scary like this.

When Lavi switches us again, I don't say anything. I turn my back to him and rub more of the soap on my chest and arms. The only sound in the room is the water hitting the stone floor until the door opens.

"Are both of you alright?" Alec asked. I don't say anything, and Lavi replies, "Yes, we're fine. How's Fou?"

I hear him sigh. "She's out of it. Komui and Hevlaska are out in the forest looking for Light Blossoms. Kanda's keeping her heart going, but I'm not sure how long his power will hold."

"Trust me, he can hold it. You've both only seen a fourth of his true power," Lavi says.

"Be that as it may, it's really chaotic."

No one says anything for a moment, but then Alec asks, "Allen is in there, right?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I assure quietly. Alec asks, "Why are you―?"

"It's my fault," Lavi says. I glance at him as he runs a hand through his hair, his right eye turning from blue to green. He continues, "I freaked out, and when I freak out, I get mean."

After Alec leaves, Lavi braces his elbows on the wall and lays his head against the stone. "I'm sorry. Normally, Lenalee or Kanda would punch me when I get like that."

I don't look at him due to his butt stuck out. Not that his wolf tail wasn't attractive and all, but…no. Just no.

"It's okay, Lavi. People act differently under pressure," I say. He continues, "The reason for all this...good thing Kanda explained what an Emgina is, huh?"

I blank. "What?"

"The organ he told you about. It's called an Emgina," he says. I nod.

After a moment, Lavi says, "What Marie pulled out of the muskrat was Light Kryptonite. Each element has one. There isn't an easier way to put it: when it touches you, your Emgina shuts down if you have the same element."

I nod. "So that's why we had to wash off."

"Yeah."

"And the same stall thing…?"

"We have to keep track of each other. The Kryptonite only works after about ten minutes of exposure."

I glance at myself, a layer of soap on my body, and then back at Lavi. "Can you warm up the water so I can wash off?"

"Once the soap is washed off, you can warm it. Hot water can cause Kryptonite to react."

I bite my lip as I step under the showerhead and rinse the soap from my body as quickly as possible. Content, I warm the water and sigh. I glance at Lavi. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Before I was bitten, yes. While Reever was still an apprentice, he went foraging and got into some Fire Kryptonite."

"How does one do that?"

Lavi shrugs. "Not sure. Kanda has done quite a bit of research and experimentation on Kryptonite, but it's still a mystery."

I don't reply and stick my head under the showerhead, though my cat ears protest though vigorous twitches. After a moment, I ask, "Do you want to get under the water?"

He shakes his head. "I like to dry naturally. Someone should bring us some fresh clothes soon."

As he said it, the bathroom door opened. "Lavi? Allen?"

"First stall, Bak," Lavi replied. I cut off the water and take the set of clothes Lavi handed me.

"Want me to steam dry you?" he asks. I ask, "Will it burn?"

He shakes his head. "It's like being in a sauna."

"I've never been in a sauna."

"Neither have I."

We laugh. Lavi moves his hand like he's washing a car, and Fire covers my body like a glove. I could barely see the redhead through the flames, but it didn't burn. Like a soothing, hot bath. When it dissipated, I'm left completely dry. Then I realize I'm naked and rush to pull on my clothes.

Once Lavi and I are dressed, we walk to the dining room. Lavi pauses before we enter and glances at me. "Try not to make any noise and don't touch Kanda or his Shadow."

I ask, "His Shadow?"

Lavi doesn't reply and walks into the dining room. When I see the scene before me, I slap my hands over my mouth to keep myself from gasping.

Kanda sat in the floor, legs crossed. Sweat covered him, his shirt soaked with it, and his eyes were closed in concentration. His Infinity Shadow wings were arched behind him. Much like demon wings but with Shadow instead of skin between the fingers, Shadow poured from them and covered the ground in a heavy mist. The table, benches, and chair sat against the wall, out of the way. Fou levitated in the center of the room, her body suspended by ropes of Kanda's Shadow. Strings of the black substance seemed to go through her back and out her stomach, like a bicycle chain. She appeared unconscious.

Klaud, Marie, Miranda, and Reever sat around Kanda. They held their hands like they were holding liquid, but instead, elements flowed from their palms. Klaud's was green, Marie's yellow, Miranda's blue, and Reever's red. The elements disappeared into Kanda's shoulders.

"_Shouldn't we help?"_ I ask Lavi. He shakes his head._ "Only one of each element can help. Each of them has a pure element transformation."_

"_But what about Light?"_

"_Neither of us uses Light. I'm Platinum. You're Celestial."_

"_Celestial can be divided into Shadow and Light."_

"_But not pure Light."_

I fall silent.

**Author Note: I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry! The updates will only get longer since I'm losing inspiration, but do not fret! I'm magical and will get inspiration soon enough. Until then, please, Please, PLEASE help me get my inspiration and REVIEW!**


	13. Lycanthropic

**Kurie-tibiti: Thank you! It just comes to me!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Abattles2: Thank you!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thank you!**

**Jazz91121: Thanks! Maybe! No one knows with me, not even myself!**

**AliceXxX: Thank you so much! You'll have to wait and see!**

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Thanks! It's a good song; I'm glad you told me. Yeah, it totally fits. Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Well, I would like two girls, but I plan to adopt. Hm, you gave me idea….**

**Inuyashamunkey: Thank you for your review!**

**MidnightRosario Scarlett: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry. I won't discontinue this story, but I might put it on hold, though I'm not sure.**

_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart**_

_Chapter 13: Lycanthropic_

The first person to speak in three hours was Kanda.

"Marie," he panted. "I need to invoke my next energy level."

The beta stood still for a moment before he asked, "Can't you hold it for a little while longer? Komui and Hevlaska―"

"Light Blossoms are very rare. They probably had to gather Earth and Light lin-lins to grow them, and that takes time."

"I know, but―"

Kanda growled, and Marie snapped his mouth shut. The alpha continued, "I realize the consequences, but right now, I'm the only one who can keep her heart and Emgina going."

"But Kanda―"

"This is an order. Get anyone who can't handle my energy out of here."

Marie sighs and stares around the room with his sightless, blue eyes. "Alec, do you think you can stand it?"

Alec seems uncertain. "I could withstand Cam's energy, but Kanda's definitely stronger."

"Then you, Allen, Alma, Chaoji, Lenalee, Klaud, Miranda, and Secret need to get out of the Order. Vicinity doesn't matter as long as you are outside."

Lenalee runs out of the room, probably to retrieve her daughter. Klaud glared at Marie. "I can withstand his energy! I'm nearly as powerful as you!"

Kanda said, "Regardless of power level, you need to be out of here. My energy could cause you to miscarry."

"Fine," she growls, "but you better not strain your body too much. Or else."

"KlaNii, I'm not going to nearly kill myself. Comatose does not appeal to me at the moment," he replied through his labored breathing.

As the small group of people left, I hear Marie order, "On the ground. Put your hands over your lycanthropic ears. For those of you who haven't been through this, the impact is extremely forceful and can temporarily deafen you."

Upon hearing the words, I clutch Alec's arm. He glances at me. "Don't worry. As long as they're careful, nothing major will happen."

We exit the cave, and everyone gets on their stomachs, though Secret felt the need to snuggle against her Aunt Klaud. With an arm around the baby girl, Klaud yells, "All clear!"

Everything goes quiet for a moment, followed by a loud boom, like fireworks being shot off in the distance. Steaming air blasted out of the cave, which scared Secret and me. Soon after, a cool breeze ruffled my hair, but a headache quickly set in. The air felt heavy, like a thick, invisible fog. Everything looked slightly distorted, and all the tiniest sounds became more pronounced, but through tunnels. When Klaud sat up, the sound of the leaves rustling rang in my ears. I pull at the cat appendages, and my tail thrashed in irritation. "What's happening?!"

Alec's voice came through a tube. "That's Kanda's energy."

"Why does it feel so weird?"

I could faintly hear Secret's crying and Lenalee's comforting. When I looked, Miranda was there as well. Chaoji's wolf ears twitched, but he didn't seem bothered by the energy as much as I was. Alma just looked confused.

Klaud leaned against an oak tree, her arm over her swollen stomach. "An alpha has five energy levels. The first is basic. The second is transformation. This is the third."

"What about the fourth and fifth?" I ask through my teeth.

"You've heard the story about how Shiloh died, right?" she asked. I nod, and she continues, "When Brother's Shadow went out of control, that was the fourth level. The only ones who didn't pass out were Marie and me. No one has seen the fifth level except for Brother."

A few moments after she said it, Hevlaska ran past us, Light shining between her fingers. Komui followed soon after, but he sat next to Lenalee as he rubbed his temples.

A minute of ringing ears and blurry vision passed, but then the heaviness in the air disappeared. Klaud jumped up immediately and ran into the Order. Alec and I followed soon after, and then the rest of the lycanthropes. When we got to the room, Hevlaska was massaging Fou's back, and Kanda was panting on the floor, his wings splayed out under and around him. I run to my boyfriend and drop to my knees. "Are you okay?"

He closes his eyes. "I'm fine. Worry about Fou, not me."

As soon as he said it, the mentioned woman began to cough and gasp for air. I look back at Kanda. "Hevlaska's taking care of her. You're the one who spent the last five hours keeping her alive."

"As alpha, my pack is my responsibility. I was just doing my job," he muttered.

"You are such a liar," I say. "You love this pack with all your heart."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Baka Moyashi," he deadpanned.

"Really?"

He smirked. "The problem is I don't have a heart to begin with."

Before I can reply, Fou jumps on Kanda and begins to lick his cheek. I gape. "What the heck, Fou?!"

She glances at me with frightened eyes, whimpers, and curls up against Kanda, nuzzling into his chest. While steam shoots my ears, Kanda scratches behind Fou's wolf ear. "It's okay. He just has issues."

"I have issues?!" I shout. Fou yelps and crawls under Kanda's wing as much as she can, her rear in the air and tail between her legs. The alpha sighs and keeps his eyes closed. "Bak, take care of your puppy."

"How do I take care of her?" he asks.

"First, get her something to eat and drink. Play with her and make she doesn't wander into the forest. She might chase lin-lins or something," Kanda says.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" I ask.

No one replies. Bak looks at Fou, who was still under Kanda's wing, and says, "Fou, come on."

She peeks at him, but doesn't move.

Alec rolls his eyes. "Has anyone ever had a dog before?"

He crouches down and invites playfully, "Fou, come here, girl! Come on!"

"Woof?" she asks, her ears perked. Alec taps the ground in front of him. "Here, girl!"

"Woof!" she barks and runs to him on all fours. She sits on her knees and wags her tail. "Woof!"

"Good girl!" he praises and ruffles her ears and hair. When Alec walks out of the room, Fou happily follows him.

I look at Kanda. "Again I ask, what the heck?!"

He begins, "When she passed out, it was because her Light was disappearing. I had to fill her Emgina with my Shadow in order to keep her alive until Hevlaska came back."

"Okay, and?" I ask impatiently.

"And I could do that for so long until I had to invoke my third energy level. The problem is that while I did that, she gained more traits of a born lycanthrope, like me and Secret."

"So why is she acting like a dog?"

"Born lycanthropes are more animal than human, while bitten lycanthropes are the opposite. That's why when I get mad, I tend to bark or hiss rather than yell. And when someone else is angry, I'm able to calm them through skin contact. Understand?"

I nod.

"Wolves and wild cats are opposites. It's easy for me balance those traits due to that. I've also had twenty-seven years to learn how to act more like a human than an animal. Secret will be the same way. Fou hasn't had to balance being human with being an animal, so now her instincts are completely those of a wolf without the balance of a cat."

"So she's a wolf in a human body?" I ask. He nods. "She'll get over it, though it may take a few weeks."

I ask, "Who has this happened to before? You have to have some basis for this."

"Take a guess."

"Reever?"

"Heck no," the blonde said. "Fire Roses are much easier to find than you think."

"Then who?" I ask. Kanda smirks. "Guess."

"Lavi?"

"No."

"Lenalee?"

"No."

"Klaud?"

"No," he said. At the same moment, Klaud shouted, "Hey!"

"Komui? Bak? Tiedoll? Hevlaska?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"It wasn't Daisya, Alma, Shiloh, Winters, or Chaoji. Who does that leave?" he asks.

I think about it. No way….

"Marie?"

"Shut up," the beta muttered dangerously, probably the only hurtful thing I'd ever heard leave his mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked. Kanda smirked. "A few dark pixies wanted to have some fun, and as it turns out, Earth Petals are the hardest thing to find."

"Shut up, or so help me, I will step on your wings," Marie growled. Kanda continued, "He followed me around for three weeks. Slept at the end of my bed. Lied in my lap. And he came running whenever someone said, 'Puppy'."

Marie kicked Kanda's hip hard enough to make the alpha slide across the floor. Kanda burst out laughing, and Marie yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"I have to get my amusement somewhere!" Kanda said through his laughter. "Besides, my job as a brother is to embarrass you."

"Then embarrass Klaud!"

"Hey!" the blonde repeated. Kanda clutched his stomach. "But that's not nearly as entertaining! And she's a woman."

"So what?!"

"So you're fair game."

"Fair game?!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Alec ran his fingers through Fou's hair as she slept with her head and hands in his lap. He glanced at the figure going into the boys' wing. "Alma?"

The boy turned. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Alec asked. "You look upset."

Alma glared. "I'm fine."

Alec simply gave him a "you-can't-fool-me" look. Alma sat down next to him. "All this talk about elements and stuff just confuses me. I mean, why don't I have any of that? Since I lost my memories, I've been useless."

"You aren't useless, Alma," Alec said.

"I can't hunt. I can't fight. I don't have an element or a transformation. Most of the pack hates me."

The Onyx lycanthrope says, "The reason you annoy the pack is because you act like a jerk all the time."

"It's better they think I'm a jerk than a nobody," Alma mutters.

"You aren't a nobody."

"Yes, I am."

Alec sighs and carefully moves Fou to the other end of the couch. Afterwards, he leans closer to Alma, who moved back, and eventually, Alec ends up hovering over Alma. The latter asks, "W-what are you d-doing?"

Alec ignores him and caresses his cheek. "You may not have powers, but you are an important part of this pack."

Alma rolls onto his side. "It doesn't matter unless Kanda loves me, and he doesn't."

"Kanda's in love with Allen. You just have to accept it. I did."

"How?" he asks.

"I realized that there was nothing I could do. I still love Allen, but I want him to be happy, and he's happy with Kanda."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I walked beside Kanda out of the dining room. "You need to get some rest. It's nearly midnight."

"Fine," he mutters. When we exit the tunnel, we freeze.

On the couch, Alma had his arms around Alec's neck, their lips locked together. My eyes widen, but Kanda smirks. "Glad that battle's done and over with."

Alec looks up and goes rigid. "I-I…um…."

Alma sits up, still unaware of Kanda's and my presence, and kisses Alec's mark, the small gem in his neck. "Less talk, more kissing."

"Let's give them some privacy," I murmur and pull Kanda towards our room.

I sit on the bed while Kanda lies down. He closes his eyes. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

I hesitate for a moment. "I…I need to tell you something. I couldn't before due to Fou…."

"Before you say anything, I want to mention that while Lake WillowDrop can wash any other scent off your body, it has its own scent."

I open my mouth, but he cuts me off, "But only Marie, Klaud, and I have been lycanthropes long enough to notice such things."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you to begin with," I say, "but I was afraid you would stop me from going."

"So you did go to Vampire Grove?"

"Yes, but―!"

"Your name has an 'A' and an 'L' in it."

"I know, but I'm not the traitor, I swear! I just―!"

"I need to be supervising _you_ now? I didn't think―"

"SHUT UP!"

Kanda opens his eyes. Before I could say anything, Misty appeared in my lap and nuzzled my stomach. _"Master Allen's upset. Why is Master Allen upset? Misty wants to help Master Allen."_

I wipe away my tears quickly and scratch behind her ear. _"I'm fine, Misty."_

I glare at Kanda, who still had an emotionless mask on his face. "I'm _not_ the traitor. I'm _not_ going to sit here while you talk over me. And I'm _not_ someone you can order around. Got that?"

He didn't reply, and I continued, "If I was the traitor, I wouldn't tell you I went to V.G. I'm smarter than that. I'm also smart enough to know that you know I'm smarter than that. I went because something wasn't right in all of this and I was right."

"Something's not right? The fact that you went to V.G. behind my back isn't right," he muttered.

In silence, I stand and walk into the bathroom.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?"

I comb out my hair and call, "No need. My case is irrelevant."

Kanda appears behind me. "Why is that?"

"If you won't listen to my side of the story, then I guess that means you don't care about it. After all, an alpha has that authority," I mutter.

"What's your story?" he asked. I face him. "Are you going to listen?"

He nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll listen and I promise I won't interrupt," he says.

"Fine," I say as we walk back into the bedroom. I sit next to Kanda, Misty in my lap. As I explained the events of Vampire Grove, he remained silent. I finished, "And then we came back to the Order."

He nods. "Okay."

"And?" I ask.

"And nothing. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go back, at least without my knowledge."

"That's it?" I ask.

"Is there something else?"

"No, but I figured you'd say _something_."

Kanda shrugged. "I don't trust the vampires as much as you seem to."

"It's not that I trust them," I say. "I think they're telling the truth though."

"Good for you."

A few minutes later, I stand outside and play fetch with Fou.

I hear a crunch behind me and I glance at my visitor. "I thought you were with Alma?"

"I was," Alec said. "But I told him that we were probably just taking out our frustration on each other."

"You'd make a cute couple," I say.

"Be that as it may, I'm not going to use him or vice versa."

Fou trots to my side, stick in her mouth. I pull it away and toss it again. Alec asks, "Did you tell Kanda about going to V.G.?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"I figured he would have said _something_."

"That's exactly what I said," I say.

**Author Note: Late update…sorry. I don't expect another update for two weeks, though I try. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. On HoldAgain

**Hi, guys. So I'm putting this story on hold...again. Sorry! I may or may not do a new story in that time, but if I do, it will be called "NiteTime". It's about Allen getting cyberbullied, and has the same point as "Bruise", if any of you have read it. Also, I just posted a new chapter of "Songs" and will be turning that chapter into its own one-shot. It's called "Hero" and it's to raise awareness of bullying, so please check it out!**

**Happy Writing,**

**Crowsnight**


End file.
